


Who Is Lying

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe--20th Century, Detective Story, M/M, Murder, Pre-World War I, 暴风雪山庄模式
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 1910年冬天，罗伊斯和莱万在阿尔卑斯山深处的一家豪华酒店内度过了他们的蜜月旅行。在旅行结束的前一天，一场突如其来的大雪将所有人都困在了酒店里。晚上罗伊斯收到了加泰罗尼亚公爵杰拉德·皮克晚宴的邀请函并如约赴宴，可是在宴会结束时皮克在自己的卧室里被神秘人谋杀，一下子，参加宴会的所有人都成为了警长温格先生怀疑的对象。【晚宴现场的四个人：杰拉德·皮克的夫人塞斯克·法布雷加斯，加泰近年来财政的亏空似乎与他脱不了干系；德意志第二帝国的皇室成员，威廉二世的侄子马尔科·罗伊斯，德意志一直野心勃勃地觊觎着“阳光下的土地”，一战就在不远的将来会到来；皮克密友里奥·梅西的弟弟内马尔，他在三年前突然远走巴黎，直到这个冬天才与梅西再次见面；昔日的天才杀手，现在的荷兰报纸记者罗宾·范佩西，他和塞斯克有一段不可言述的过去。】“每个人都有秘密，不是吗？”Marco Reus and Robert Lewandowski spent their honeymoon journey in 1910's winter in a top brand hotel situated in Alps. However, before the last day of their journey, an unexpected blizzard blocked the hotel from the outside world, and nearly at the same time, Marco received an invitation to the dinner of the Duke of Catalonia-- Gerard Pique.But it is destined to be an abnormal dinner... When the dinner was finished, Gerard was discovered dead in his bedroom-- he was murdered by SOMEONE.Immediately, all the guests presented in the dinner became the suspects in the police officer Arsene Wenger's eyes."Everyone has secret, don't they?"
Relationships: Bojan Krkić/Gerard Piqué, Cesc Fàbregas/Fernando Torres, Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Cesc Fàbregas/Robin van Persie, Lionel Messi & Marco Reus, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

【罗伊斯】  
这本应该是一次愉快的蜜月旅行的。  
如果没有那场该死的暴风雪的话。  
在准备婚礼的时候，托尼就不太喜欢我在冬天举办婚礼的决定，他说，那时候天气多冷啊，马尔科，你没有办法在户外穿着那身笔挺的白色西装，你会冷成冰雕的，全德国最帅气的冰雕。  
可是莱维喜欢冬天，他说我们可以去阿尔卑斯山里面度蜜月，那里有一座足够豪华的酒店，许多各国的贵族名人政要都愿意在那儿度过严冬。  
我拗不过莱维，于是在婚礼结束后的第三天就跟托尼和其他朋友告了别，莱维说我们会在这里度过大半个月的时间，待到天气稍微暖和些我们再准备回德国。  
其实，我们并不需要这么急着赶回去。德意志最近没什么大事发生，一切太平，并不需要我这么火急火燎地回去处理事务。可是我心里却明白，我叔叔威廉二世可是个麻烦的刺头，他的脾气反复无常，却又野心勃勃，俾斯麦先生辞职前就叮嘱过他身边的人一定要好好地关照着这一切。德意志需要更多的与我们的实力所匹配的东西，我们不能眼睁睁地看着英吉利和法兰西这两个盗贼抢夺走世界上的一切。  
我对俾斯麦先生的记忆很是模糊，也许在我很小很小的时候见过他一面，那时他已经不再是宰相了，和家人们一起隐居在一栋只属于他的大庄园里。长大后我倒是无数次地听说过跟他有关的不少逸闻，我有时候在想，要是我有机会能跟他面对面聊聊天就好了，现在欧洲的局势这么紧张，他要是还在准有不少比现在的那些官员们好多了的法子。  
暴风雪发生在我们准备离开的前一天，这些天来阿尔卑斯山的天气都不是很好，莱维和我每天都关注着报纸上有关天气的最新信息，活脱脱像两个英国人。在那天早上，莱维拉开酒店客房里挡光的窗帘，盯着窗外白晃晃的雪景沉默了一会儿，然后告诉我说，“马尔科，我们可能暂时回不去了。”  
莱维是对的，很快暴风雪就封住了离开酒店的唯一一条公路，可能需要一周的时间才能恢复。所有的客人都不得不待在酒店里面，这里成为了一座与世隔绝的孤岛。酒店一楼的大堂里吵吵嚷嚷，有为此而发火的，有在一边焦急的重新安排行程的，有每隔几分钟就去打听一遍天气状况的，莱维叫我坐在大堂吧的位子上等他，他要去前台办理续住手续，我乐得一个人待一会儿，点了一杯拿铁捧在手心上暖手。  
这时候有一个金发的酒店服务生走过来，他问我，“请问您是马尔科·罗伊斯先生吗？”  
我说是的，他便把一个信封递过来，我发现那是一份请柬，“加泰公爵杰拉德·皮克先生希望今天晚上8点您能去他的403套房参加晚宴。”那个服务生告诉我，我点了点头道了声谢。  
我现在真的很后悔，我应该找借口推脱不去那次晚宴的，那是一切噩梦的开始。不过在那个时候，我却是在为此而高兴着的，想着可以为最近的因为暴风雪而被迫打断的旅行增加一些乐趣。  
等莱维回来了以后，我跟他讲述了这件事情，他把信封打开，里面是一封手写的邀请函，我在信的末尾还看见了加泰公爵那花哨的签名。莱维问我，“你打算去吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”我说，“更何况，我也打算跟西班牙谈一谈结盟的事情。”  
当然啦，我还有一个不能告诉莱维的理由，我曾经短暂地在西班牙旅游过一段时间——顺带拜访那时候在马德里读大学的托尼。正是在巴塞罗那，我认识了一个足够称为密友的人，加泰公爵的竹马好友和巴塞罗那最为璀璨的明珠，里奥·梅西。  
莱维不知道这些，他要是知道我的密友是梅西的话绝对会惊掉下巴。  
他不是很喜欢我有事情瞒着他，不过呢，我倒是很享受偷偷藏着这些秘密的感觉，毕竟，每个人都有秘密，不是吗？  
“那我送你去好了。”他说。  
* * *  
我们在晚上七点五十多的时候朝四楼走去。这栋酒店并不是很高，四楼就已经是顶楼了，莱维把我送到了403号房间的门口，“你不跟着一起去吗？”我问他。  
“他邀请的是你，不是我。”莱维说，“酒店里面太闷了，我打算去楼上的露台吹会儿冷风。”  
“你别把自己给冻着了。”我说，他一副“不劳你担心”的表情，跟我挥了挥手就离开了。  
我翻了一个白眼，发誓他要是感冒了绝对会把他给丢下不管，然后伸手按响了门铃。  
门开了，但是门后面站着的不是杰拉德·皮克，而是另一个黑发男孩子。  
“您好，”我说，“我是马尔科·罗伊斯，今天早上……”  
没有等我说完，他就让我走到房间里面来。他们的套房很大，一间客厅一间餐厅一间卧室，我看见铺着白色桌布的长条餐桌尽头坐着那位声名赫赫的加泰公爵，加泰罗尼亚这么多年以来最为年轻的统治者（尽管我听说他的即位有些不小的争议），他对我举起红酒杯微笑致意，叫我坐在餐桌边上来，那上面已经摆好了足够丰盛的菜肴。  
我也笑着颔首坐下，这时候才注意到房间里还有另一个人。那是一个看起来颇为可爱的棕色皮肤男孩，有点像猫咪，尽管这个比喻可能不是那么正确。皮克公爵注意到我在看他，于是为我介绍到，“内马尔·达·席尔瓦，我的朋友，最近居住在巴黎。”  
我和他笑着握手寒暄了下，内马尔说，他是一个艺术家，在巴黎进修美术，以前居住在巴塞罗那，和他的哥哥们一起。  
看来这就是那个传闻里的里奥·梅西的弟弟了，我想着，心里有些失望里奥居然没有来，我当然也听过一些其他的传闻，比如说他和里奥的争吵之类的，不过里奥在写给我的信件中倒是对这些只字未提。  
“这是塞斯克·法布雷加斯，我的爱人。”皮克又指着坐在他右手边上的黑发男孩，就是刚才为我开门的那位。我点了点头，对他露出一个微笑，里奥跟我提过他，说他以前在伦敦居住过一阵时日，不过距离显然不能影响他和杰拉德·皮克之间的情谊。  
托尼也跟我说过，杰拉德·皮克这么年轻能顺利继位加泰公爵，和他的这位爱人关系极大。不过他在这一点上也总是语焉不详的，不知道为什么不肯多透露一些内容。  
晚宴总体上来说进行的很顺利，皮克没有提到有关于德意志和西班牙的国事，看样子真的只是把这次晚宴当成了一次普通寻常的晚饭，碍着房间里有几个我根本不熟的人在，我也不打算在饭桌上主动提起这档子事。皮克是一个很会活跃气氛的人，——内马尔也是如此，他们在饭桌边上一唱一和逗得我和塞斯克直乐，吃完了饭他还邀请我留下来一起吃点甜品，我看着时间还早，就答应了下来。  
我后悔，我真的太后悔做出这个决定了。  
甜点很快就端上来了，拿破仑蛋糕和提拉米苏，还有几个甜甜圈（当然被塞斯克给直接抢走了），我们离开了餐桌，在客厅里坐在沙发和扶手椅上，像是喝着下午茶一样边吃边聊着些有的没的。皮克说他有点困要失陪了，要去卧房里歇息一会儿，我看见塞斯克理解地点了点头，说，“你去休息一下吧。”  
我在这个时候开始犹疑起来，犹豫着要不要也起身告辞。毕竟晚饭结束了，我也没有见到想见的人或者谈成需要的事情，德意志公民一向不愿意在无用的事情上浪费时间。可是就在我纠结的时候，门铃又一次地响了，塞斯克几乎是从沙发上面跳了起来，瞥了一眼紧闭的卧房门的方向，几乎是小跑着去开的门。  
“您好，我是荷兰的记者罗宾·范佩西。”我听见一个陌生的声音在门口说到。  
内马尔跟我一样把目光投向了门口的方向，可见，他也是足够好奇。  
“您好，”我听见塞斯克彬彬有礼的说，把这位记者给请了进来，然后转身向我们解释道，“范佩西先生是荷兰的记者，我今天跟他约了一个采访，想要谈一谈有关加泰最近的事情。”  
内马尔好奇地打量着那位记者，然后又冲着我使了一个眼色，我本想识趣地告辞离开，可是被他给强行拽到了餐厅里面。  
“把客厅留给他们吧，”内马尔说，眼神在餐桌上还来不及收拾的餐具和不远处餐柜上的饮料上面梭巡，“我去给杰拉德那个家伙倒杯牛奶好了。”  
他走到餐柜边上，拿出热牛奶的瓶子，往皮克刚才喝过的杯子里面倒了大半杯，直接推开卧房的门进去了，我在餐厅里游荡了一会儿，看着他很快地就退了出来。  
“那个记者，你认识吗？”他问我。  
“呃，不，”我摇头，内马尔是一个很自来熟的人，和他待在一起不怎么拘谨，“你呢？”  
“我也不。”内马尔说，打了个哈欠，“我离开巴塞罗那有段时日了，很多事情都不怎么清楚了，塞斯克什么时候又约了这么个专访……说不定和加泰的财政有关。”  
“什么财政？”我想，我不该好奇这些的。  
“杰拉德几年前那次继位留下来的烂摊子啊，”他说，很漫不经心的，“塞斯克他们家族可是为此花费了不少心血。”  
看来托尼说的并没有错，那次继位果然有问题，我想着，却不想再深究下去，这对我而言没有好处，“巴黎是个怎么样的城市？”  
“挺不错的，”他说，“不过，哎，比不上巴塞罗那。”  
“那里不是浪漫之都吗？怎么比不上了？”我开玩笑。  
“浪漫之都又不一定浪漫。”他说。  
之后的一会儿我们都没有再说话，当我正想起身告辞的时候塞斯克反而朝这边走了过来，还忙不迭地跟那位记者解释着什么，“我去叫叫杰拉德，他可能对这个记忆更为清晰。”  
我们看着他推门走进了卧房，卧房的门就这样虚掩着，里面可能静寂了大概三四秒钟吧，然后传出了足够吵醒整栋酒店的惊恐的尖叫声。  
我和内马尔赶紧冲进去，然后我们和他一样呆立在了原地。  
卧房的窗户不知道什么时候被打开了，冷风呼呼地吹进来，我忍不住打了个寒战，杰拉德·皮克还穿着刚才晚宴上他穿着的那身高级西装躺在床上，死去了。  
不知道是谁最先缓过神来，摸到电话机边上声音颤抖地给前台打通了电话。


	2. Chapter 2

【塞斯克】  
别问我，我真的不清楚究竟发生了什么。  
我得感谢内，在这么可怕的事情发生的时候，他居然还能冷静地叫来酒店的工作人员处理事务，那个金色头发的服务生看了一眼就去叫来了警官，说来也巧，为什么会恰好有警官和我们在同一家酒店里面度假。  
警官是法国人，但是居住在伦敦，自我介绍说叫阿尔塞纳·温格。温格先生年纪看起来有点大了，不过他很和蔼，跟我想象中或者电视剧里看见过的警官们完全不一样。他并没有因为大晚上的被叫过来而生气，他听说了情况以后就很快地进入了工作状态。  
“因为大雪的原因，外面的警方一时半会儿进不来，所以我希望你们能尽全力先把现场给保护好，你们能做到吗？”他问我们。  
我点点头，脑子里第一个想到的是那我今天晚上该去哪里住。  
温格先生好像看穿了我的心思，叫来那个金发的服务生，“南多，你给法布雷加斯先生另外安排一间房间吧，现在时间也不早了，他估计吓得不轻，让他先去休息，有问题明天早上再说吧。”  
噢，原来他叫南多，我盯着那个服务生看，他被我盯得有点不好意思，客气地请我从沙发上起来，跟着他下楼去给我换了一间单人间。  
“你的行李我待会儿帮你拿下来，你乖乖的待在这里，别人敲门不要开。”南多的语气像是在叮嘱小孩子，拜托，我又不是孩子了，虽然我长得看起来很小，但是加泰内部的那些尔虞我诈我可是接触了十来年了，没必要用这样的口气跟我说话。  
不过现在反驳这些并没有好处，我也理解南多的担忧，于是就乖巧地点了点头。  
南多很快就把我的箱子给搬了下来，他看我的脸色不是很好，就问我要不要在睡前吃点什么，我摇了摇头，说没有胃口，不想吃。  
“那喝杯热牛奶吧，”他说，“牛奶对睡眠有好处。”  
“不要牛奶！”我几乎是从扶手椅上蹦了起来，意识到自己有些失态以后我又补充道，“我不是很喜欢牛奶的味道。”  
“但是你总要吃些东西，”他靠在房间的吧台旁边，盯着我，“你现在状态一点都不好。”  
“来一点草莓酸奶吧。”我叹了口气。  
南多很诧异地盯着我，我觉得他下一秒就要说类似于酸奶睡前喝对身体健康不利之类的话了，不过他只是点了点头，说待会儿去楼下的厨房给我拿。  
“你要是有什么事情就打电话给前台叫我，”他说，“我叫费尔南多·托雷斯。”  
“你是西班牙人？”我问他。  
“是。”他点了点头，然后关门离开了。  
我一个人百无聊赖地在床上趴了一会儿，窗帘被我给拉的严严实实的，我尝试着去读报纸或者读书，但是我根本就读不进去，我满脑子都是杰拉德·皮克躺在床上被人谋杀的模样，会是谁干的？我脑海中可以同时闪过十几个人的名字，有马德里那边的人，也有加泰的内鬼，但是，在大雪封住了酒店的情况下，能行凶的就只会是酒店里的人吧？据我所知那些人这次一个都没有来。  
我不知道明天温格先生会问我些什么问题，啊，但是我知道犯罪嫌疑人我估计是没跑了，我看过一些侦探小说，里面都是这样，当一个人被谋杀的时候他的妻子或者丈夫反而会第一个被警方给盯上，我想这次也不例外，更何况，我确实有犯罪动机……不，我不认为警察能够查到这层……毕竟这个连加泰的人都知之甚少……  
我不希望温格先生发现这些，每个人都有不想被别人知道的秘密。  
虽然我和杰拉德的婚姻里爱情究竟占有多少成分是一个连我们自己都说不清楚的事情。  
这时候门铃响了，我以为是南多回来了，就去开门，不料门口站着的居然是里奥。  
“里奥！”我有点吃惊，“你怎么来了？”  
“我来看一下你怎么样了，内说你被吓坏了，我有点担心。”里奥说。  
“你觉得我会被吓坏吗？”我半冷笑地问他。  
“演技又进步了啊，居然连苏格兰场的警官都开始欺骗了。”里奥把手撑在我的房门上。  
“哪里有演技，不过是这些谋杀都看多了罢了，习惯了。”我耸肩。  
“那你还真挺无畏的啊，行啦，进房间里说说到底发生了些什么吧，我不会耽搁你很久的。”  
我把里奥带到房间里面坐下，给他把事情的细节讲了一遍，虽然我打赌他都已经从内那里知晓了大部分。  
“真是有意思，”他说，静静地在思考什么，“你觉得那个警官，温格先生，该怎么想？”  
“我不知道。”我耸耸肩，我说的是实话，“也许会觉得我是嫌疑人吧。”  
“他会觉得你们四个人都是嫌疑人。”  
“这不是自然的吗？”  
“不，我是说他会怀疑是你们四个联手作案。”  
“他怎么能这么想？”我的大脑飞速运转，“内才从巴黎回来不久，我和他都几年没有联系了，那个德国人，马尔科·罗伊斯，我这是第一次见到，听说他是德意志国王威廉二世的侄子，怎么敢使用刺杀这么下三滥的手段，而且还是在他有嫌疑的情况下！罗……范佩西，他是我之前在报纸上联系的一个记者，今天都没有见到过杰拉德·皮克！我们四个完全不熟的人，开玩笑吗？”  
“警探们的想象力可是颇为丰富的，”里奥说，“那个温格先生以前在苏格兰场工作过，绝对不能小觑，如果他明天告诉你我刚才跟你说的话，你是不是也打算原原本本地把你刚才说的话说一遍？”  
“啊……怎么啦？”我问他。  
“那你就完蛋了，塞斯克！你跟范佩西不熟？你有没有想过如果他发现了事实会怎么认为？”  
“认为我在说谎？所以认为我就心里有鬼？认为就是我和范佩西联手做掉的杰拉德？可是他怎么可能发现得了，这么多年了，证据早就被销毁的一干二净！”  
“那我问你，你和他是在哪里认识的？”  
“在伦敦啊……哦。”我的心一沉，温格先生不正是从伦敦来的吗？苏格兰场能查到什么消息我是真的不敢保证。  
“你要小心啊，塞斯克。”里奥说。  
我点点头，可是我决定还是不要把这一层先说出去，这是我至今都无法正常面对的东西，我又怎么可能主动把这些说出去呢？  
我低着头盯着自己的脚尖，听见里奥接下来问我，“你到底有没有悲伤，塞斯克？”  
我抬起头，“悲伤？我为什么会不悲伤呢？里奥，我，你和杰里从小就一块儿长大，杰里被谋杀了我为什么不会心痛？难道现在我在你们的心里的形象已经变成这样了吗？只是……过度的悲痛在现在看来又有什么用呢？”  
“里奥，你不能指望我哭天抢地一蹶不振，”我揉着眉心，我说的都是实话，没有一点反讽的意味在里面，“杰里遇害的消息传出去，加泰当然是第一个不得安宁的地方。我必须要打起精神面对接下来可能发生的一切变故。我眼睛哭瞎了都不能换回杰里，我又更不可能丢下我的家族和加泰支持杰拉德的势力不管，喝一杯毒酒去殉情——这么看来，眼泪不如还是留在有需要的场合来使用吧。”  
里奥只是看着我，他一直没有说话。  
“怎么，觉得我很可悲是吗？”我苦笑，“连眼泪这种东西都要算计着当作武器使用。可是里奥，我又能有什么办法呢？再说了，你觉得经历了去年加泰音乐宫那次事件之后，我和杰拉德之间的感情还能剩多少？”  
“不，你不可悲……你别这么想，”里奥不擅长言辞，更不擅长安慰别人，不过从他的眼神里我就已经知道了他的想法，“塞斯克，杰里他其实……唉，你别把自己想得那么可怜……总之，不管发生什么，我和内都一定会站在你身边的。”  
“谢谢你，里奥，”我抬起眼，“不过，你确定内现在会完全跟你一条战线？”  
里奥正要回答，门铃又响了。是南多给我送来草莓酸奶。我礼貌地感谢过他，里奥说时间不早了，他得回去陪他那个不省心的弟弟，我听到这里一副可怜巴巴的样子望着他。  
“怎么，这么不想我走？你不会晚上一个人睡觉害怕吧，塞斯克。”  
“我才没有！”我气鼓鼓地把他给往门外推，“陪你那个弟弟去！他从巴黎天天望穿秋水地等你，你还不好好哄哄他！他每天想见你都想疯了！”  
“他可能并不想见我吧。”里奥落寞地说了一句。  
我愣了一下，但还是把他给推了出去，“放心吧，他可想你了，再说了就他那个性格，今天晚上害怕到不敢睡觉的是他吧！”我勉强做了个鬼脸，假装很轻松的样子，把门在里奥面前砰地关上。  
不过真的被里奥给说中了，我一晚上确实都没怎么睡好，一直都在做有关杰拉德·皮克的诡异梦境。他在梦里冲着我笑，笑得很吓人，我想跑可是四周都是墙壁，最后有人把我给救了出去，我看背影像是那个荷兰人，但是还没看到脸我就已经醒了。  
我一整个晚上都睡得断断续续，这令我第二天起床之后都神情恍惚，居然就在白衬衫外胡乱套了件薄外套。以至于当温格先生请我去“喝茶”的时候，他看见了我的脸色都不免大吃一惊。  
“法布雷加斯先生，请问您还好吧？昨天晚上没有睡好吗？”  
我点点头，在他对面的椅子上坐下。  
“我对发生这样的事情感到很抱歉。”他说，我只是低着头，一言不发，装作没有听见。  
“不过……我想法布雷加斯先生，您还是需要配合我们警方的调查，请问您能再详细地讲一讲从您和皮克先生到酒店开始，一直到昨天晚上这之间发生的事情吗？”  
我抬起头看着温格先生，眼睛里恰到好处地蓄满了泪水，用断断续续的声音讲述起来：“我和杰拉德是在一周之前到的这里，今年的加泰什么都不景气，所以我就和里奥想带他来这里散散心，正好……内也在这里，我还盘算着让内和里奥见上一面，把他们之间的事情——啊是私人事情，和这起事故无关——给讲明白了，不然看他们隔着一道比利牛斯山脉怄气也难受。所以，我们就一起到这儿来了。”  
温格先生这时打断了我，“不好意思，但是，法布雷加斯先生，请问您从到这里开始直到昨天，都没有发现什么异常吗？”  
我轻轻地摇头，“没有，一点都没有。”  
我感觉温格先生的眼神变得锐利起来，不过他的声音还是温和的，“那昨天呢？昨天在晚宴上发生了什么？”  
我细细地描述了一遍我所记得的在昨天的晚宴上所发生的一切事情，他这次耐心地等我说完后才开始说话，“那么，您就是第一个发现皮克尸体的人咯？”  
我又点了点头，有眼泪从我眼角流下来，“是的，我当时在和范佩西先生谈论有关加泰财政的事情，有些地方我记得不是很清楚——我没有直接管理财政这个方面，所以我决定去叫杰拉德来帮忙，而且他那里还有一个大本子，里面全都是用来记录加泰收支的事情。所以，我就去叫他，可是我一推开门——就，就——”  
我说不下去了，或者说是我不想再说下去，我一点儿也不想再回忆一遍昨晚上的情况。温格先生在他的笔记本上刷刷记载着什么，我从桌上拾起餐巾纸来擦眼泪，他等我啜泣了一会儿，才继续问到我：“您刚才说，您打开卧房的门的时候，发现窗子是打开的，对吗？”  
“嗯。”我说。  
“在冬天开窗子可是很不对劲啊……”温格先生盯着我，“法布雷加斯先生，请诚实地回答我，您真的没有动过案发现场的任何东西吗？”  
“你怀疑我？”我睁大了眼睛，露出一副受伤的神情，我想我现在看上去一定可怜极了，“你觉得是我干的，然后企图嫁祸到别人身上？温格先生，我们所谈论的受害人是我的丈夫，我青梅竹马的爱人，我此生最重要最挚爱的伴侣，也是加泰的公爵。我——我为什么会杀了他？我没有任何作案动机，杀了他对于我而言也没有任何的好处。更何况，退一万步来说，就算我不爱他，但是我也爱加泰罗尼亚，加泰好不容易这几年才安定下来，公爵突然遇刺对我的家乡打击也该有多大！我塞斯克·法布雷加斯决计不可能做这样的事情！”  
“我理解您的心情，法布雷加斯先生，”温格的声音还是那样平和，“目前来看您也确实没有任何明确的作案动机，不过对于案件的调查还在继续，也许过几天就会有什么反转了呢。”  
“我要走了，”我突兀的说，声音微微有些恼火，我知道，温格先生并没有信任我刚才所说的话，“里奥还在等着我一起吃午饭。”  
“哦，当然可以，您随时都可以离开。”温格做了一个送客的手势，我推开椅子站起来，椅子在地上划过发出了不小的响声。  
我快速走出门外，在下楼梯的时候正巧遇见了上楼的罗宾·范佩西。  
“嘿，塞斯克！”他朝我挥手，然后估计发现了我红着眼睛，便担忧地问我，“你没事吧，塞斯克？”  
“我没事……”我这话说出口连我自己都不会相信，显然他也是这么认为的，于是他朝我走过来小心地把我抱在怀里。  
我伸出手臂搂住他，就像是曾经的我们在伦敦的时候经常做的那样。也许，我的一切伪装在罗宾面前才会尽数褪去。他轻轻拍着我的后背，我把脑袋埋在他肩膀上，像是自欺欺人的鸵鸟。  
“会好起来的，一切都会好起来的。”他在我耳边低语，“别担心，塞斯克，我还在这里。”  
我闷闷地应了一声，想着他是不是也是被温格先生叫来审讯的，又想起昨天晚上和里奥的谈话——是啊，绝对不能让温格先生知道我和罗宾其实有联系，否则我估计又要被列上重点嫌疑人名单了。  
罗宾的怀抱很温暖，可是这么想着，我一把推开了他，他诧异地望着我，我尽力让自己平静地说下去，“范佩西先生，你知道的，我们现在都是这个案子的主要嫌疑人，我觉得我们还是不要走得这么近为好。”  
我没有等到他的反应就绕过他径直走下楼去。可是没走几级台阶就又听到他叫我：“塞斯克。”  
我愣怔了一下，脚步停在原地，不确定应不应该回应他。他这时走过来把他的大衣外套轻轻披在了我的肩上，“今天外面冷，还在下雪，你穿这么少，也不怕着凉了。”  
我像一尊雕塑一样任由他把大衣给我披上，然后我听见上楼的脚步逐渐远离的声音，等我终于转过头去看的时候，楼梯上已经空无一人。


	3. Chapter 3

【内马尔】  
“内，吃饭的时候能不能不要发出响声？”这是里奥在今天晚饭上第三次提醒我了，他的脸色可不大好看。  
“抱歉。”我低低地说，叉子磕到盘子边缘发出碰撞的声音，里奥皱了皱眉，不过他这次什么也没说。  
“我吃饱了。”坐在我右手边的塞斯克突然说道，把刀叉咣当一声重重地搁在盘子上。他的眼神直勾勾地盯着前方，好像那里有什么我们都看不见的稀奇古怪的东西一样，成功吸引了他的注意力。  
“塞斯克。”里奥说，声音严肃，“你不能只吃这么一点。”  
“拜托，里奥，我是真的什么都吃不下去。”他说这话的时候右手手指转动着自己左手无名指上的戒指。我喝了一大口面前的果汁，这个时候还是保持沉默为好。  
现在距离杰拉德·皮克的死亡已经快要到24个小时了，塞斯克从今天早上开始状态就不太好。虽然这家伙自己嘴犟，说什么也不承认自己悲伤过度，硬说自己一点都没时间难过，不过明眼人都看得出来他是有多难受。毕竟十几年青梅竹马的情谊，就算经历了一些不太愉快的事情，但是怎么可能真的不悲痛。他今天就像是被抽走了灵魂一样，一直安安静静的，不哭也不闹，像个没有生命的娃娃。鬼知道温格先生跟他谈了些什么，反正他是一个字儿也不肯向我们透露，里奥说，塞斯克可能是想通过不说话的方式闷死自己。  
“塞斯克，你就算不想吃你也必须吃，就当是为了我和杰里——杰里一定不想看你这样削瘦下去的。”里奥还试图在劝他。  
“杰里不想——但是我已经不知道杰里是怎么想的了。”塞斯克显然没有想继续吃晚饭的意愿，他的声音没有一丝起伏，里奥为难地看了他一眼。  
“今天从加泰那里来了好几封信件，”里奥继续说，听到这里塞斯克的眼神微微诧异了一下，“其中有几封，呃，来自罗塞尔的人。也许你想亲自看看。”  
罗塞尔……我咬了咬嘴唇，心底有一丝担忧升起。这个人一直对于皮克继任加泰公爵的事情不赞成，带着他的派系跟皮克对着干。果然，听到这个名字，塞斯克立马就打起了精神，猛地转过头来看着里奥，声音里甚至都隐隐含着怒意：“罗塞尔？怎么这么快就来邮件了？他这次又要干什么？”  
里奥把一个信封隔着桌子递了过去，塞斯克飞速地拆开浏览了一遍信件，然后一把把那封信给撕得粉碎。  
“他……他在逼我交出现在手上的全部权力。”塞斯克对上里奥担忧的询问的眼神，几乎是从牙缝里狠狠地挤出了这几个字，“他说，加泰应该重新洗牌再选新的公爵了。”  
我心里吃了一惊，叉子又磕到了盘子的边沿，不过里奥这次没有再花时间来管我了。我没有想到罗塞尔居然已经猖狂到了这个地步，居然敢在信件里如此直白地向塞斯克要权力，并且要求重选公爵——而这距离杰拉德的死亡还不到一天！我离开巴塞罗那快要三年了，在我的印象里，罗塞尔虽然处处和加泰公爵不对付，不过还没有到明目张胆逼宫夺权的地步，涉及加泰的利益时还是多半站在一条战线上面。当时皮克的势力大概和罗塞尔平分秋色吧，不过塞斯克的母族在加泰是老贵族了，势力显赫并且名望很高，所以遇到大事的决策时皮克还是总体占据着优势。这几年加泰到底发生了什么，罗塞尔又趁着这段时间加泰的不景气和皮克的外出度假在巴塞罗那搞了什么手脚？我心里打起鼓来，最好这些事情别和我当年离开加泰的那一件纠缠在一起，我觉得我的心跳从来就没有跳得这么快过。  
“他还问我要杰拉德当年继位时的财政表。”我听见塞斯克又告诉里奥。  
“那是什么？”我忍不住好奇地问。  
“你也知道的，外界一直有传言，认为杰拉德是靠着贿赂了议院和教堂才拿到了公爵的位子。因为那一年加泰的经济不错，大家都认为公爵的收入一定挺多的，可是最后公爵对公众和社会的花费投入都很少。所以罗塞尔就一直想从我这里要到加泰那一年的财政收支表，如果收支有很大出入的话，他就可以认定我和杰拉德贿选了。”塞斯克解释道。  
这我知道，加泰近年来的财政一直都是整个欧洲争议很大的一个话题，“可是，你给他看就行了呗，毕竟外面风言风语传得那么多，直接公之于众把这些谣言都压下去就好了啊。”  
“问题就在这里，”塞斯克的眼神冷冽了下来，“那张报表被我给弄丢了。”  
当啷一声，这次是里奥的叉子掉在盘子里了。他瞠目结舌地盯着塞斯克，一字一顿地，“什么？弄丢了？”  
“是的。”塞斯克移开了视线。  
“什么时候？”  
“忘了。可能是一年前吧，你记得加泰罗尼亚音乐宫的那场大火吗？就在那之后我就再也没有见过了。我当时和杰拉德吵了一架，一个人搬到伦敦去住了一段时日，所有财政方面的文件我全都落在了府邸里。后来等我过了两个月回去之后，我就怎么都找不到那张表了。”  
“只有那一张表丢了吗？”  
“不是，还连带着其它的一些东西。杰拉德说可能是女仆在打扫的时候因为疏忽就给我扔掉了，不过，其他的东西都比较无关紧要。好巧不巧这张表偏偏不见了。”  
“那你为什么在此之前不给罗塞尔看一下这张表自证清白呢？”我问他，在我的记忆里，罗塞尔早在我还没有离开巴塞罗那的时候就已经开始要求塞斯克给出这些证据了。  
“他就是一个有点权势的小人，凭什么他要求我公开什么我就公开什么？我是加泰的公爵夫人，他无权要求我做任何事情。这些私人收支类的东西都是属于我的个人财产，我凭什么要听他的，难道他的地位比我还高不成？”塞斯克说到最后狠狠地拍了一下桌子，目光变得阴鸷起来。  
里奥咳嗽了一声，确实，塞斯克说的有道理。愿不愿意公开财政表是他的自由，但是我还是想不明白，要是他公开了，那谣言不就不攻自破了吗？塞斯克到底在别扭什么呢？还是说……那个谣言实际上是真的？  
不，不可能，我打了个寒颤，不可能，这是绝对不可能的。我相信杰拉德·皮克，他不需要使用这样下贱的手段，加泰公爵的位子从一开始就注定了会是他的，他不需要这么做。  
这时，那个叫作南多的金发服务生走了过来，礼貌地递给了里奥一封信件：“温格先生拜托我告知一下您们，皮克先生的现场已经清理检查完毕了，这是在他的现场所发现的东西的列表。”  
里奥应了一声接了过来，拆开来迅速地浏览了一遍就随手交给了我：“没有什么特殊的，就是一些很平常的东西，还有，温格先生说明天他会亲自把那个记录财政的本子给你，塞斯克。”  
我拿过那张单子阅读起来，塞斯克怎么回答的我都没有听见。我的目光顺着单子上列出来的物品一件一件向下，直到最后停留在了一行字上。  
“吃了一半的生鱼片拼盘……”我念了出来，然后抬起头询问塞斯克和里奥，“这是什么？”  
“啊，应该是酒店每天安排的小食——每天都是不一样的。每次我都叫他们送到卧房里去，杰里喜欢在饭前和饭后吃一点。”塞斯克说。  
“你知道杰拉德有每天晚上喝一杯牛奶的习惯吧？”我问塞斯克。  
“是啊，这习惯都坚持十几年了——怎么啦？”塞斯克不安地问。  
“塞斯克，”我说，“生鱼片不能和牛奶一起吃，会中毒致死的。”  
塞斯克瞪大了眼睛：“你怎么知道？”  
“巴黎三个月前刚有一个贵族因为这被毒杀了，当时在整个巴黎都传得满城风雨。”我说。  
塞斯克的手攥紧了桌布，他的脸色发白，嘴唇哆嗦着，眼睛里接连闪过了好几种不同的情绪，他像是想要急切地说什么，可是千言万语都一时间涌上来堵住了他的嗓子眼。


	4. Chapter 4

【范佩西】  
“阿尔卑斯山脉里的谋杀案”——这是第二天一大早的报纸标题。  
距离杰拉德·皮克的死亡已经过去了两天时间，在这期间就算酒店仍然被大雪封住，记者们对八卦的热情仍然让他们挖到了谋杀案的大部分经过和细节。这天早上我下楼去餐厅吃早餐时，就看见报纸头版上关于这件事情的详细报道，我们四个恰巧在案发现场的倒霉蛋的照片赫然被印在报纸上。  
餐厅的女服务员像是认出我来了，拉过她身边的同事指着我窃窃私语。我觉得有点好笑，我只不过是一个小记者罢了，居然有一天可以有幸走在路上就能被人给认出来。  
早餐我吃的很简单，一杯拿铁，几片吐司面包。我看见塞斯克坐在不远处的一张方桌边上，同里奥和内马尔坐在一起。我拿过今天的报纸略微扫了几眼，这位记者报道的还算详尽，连皮克的死因都写得一清二楚。生鱼片加牛奶，我的天，这是什么魔鬼的主意，估计就连温格先生这种做了一辈子警官的人也没有见过。  
温格先生前俩天把我们四个都分别约去谈了一次，他说，等事件有进展了可能会再约我们。我在想现在他心里的首要嫌疑人是不是已经变成了内马尔，毕竟按照报纸上的说法，是他给皮克送的牛奶，而也是他最先把这两种食物给联系了起来——“在三个月前的巴黎，有一宗谋杀案使用了完全相同的手法，因此很难去想象内马尔·达·席尔瓦先生不会把这两件事情联想起来。”报纸上是这么写的，我心底倒是不希望我们中的任何一个人是杀人凶手，不过如果真凶的确藏在我们之间的话，我有点希望是塞斯克，但是更加地希望不要是他。  
“范佩西先生，”有人叫我，我抬头看见一个棕发的服务生站在我桌子边，“温格先生希望您吃完饭能去一趟他的会客厅。”  
我点头表示明白，看来是事情又有进展了。吃完早饭我就上了楼去了温格先生的会客厅里，他还是老样子，和颜悦色的，若不是因为我知道温格先生的身份，走在路上恐怕我会把他给认作是即将退休的大学教授。  
“罗宾早啊，”他喊我，我含糊地回应了一声早，“坐吧。”  
我在他对面的椅子上坐下，他的目光一直盯着他书桌上的一份资料，这时他才看我一眼：“老规矩，罗宾，当你觉得不舒服的时候可以随时离开终止谈话，你也有权利保持沉默不透露任何信息。”  
我点点头，他终于把视线落在了我身上，“很好，罗宾，我现在有种感觉是，在你们四个处在案发现场的人中，你是最没有作案动机的。”  
“对不起，我是最没有什么的？”我问，我觉得我的手心有点出汗。  
“作案动机，”温格先生又重复了一遍，“我要给你看一个东西。”他从他的大衣外套的口袋里找出了一张折叠的白纸，打开之后递给我。我以为他要给我看类似于警察的判决书或者什么之类的东西，不过我接过来之后发现那只是一张常见的写作笺，纸张上是一些用打字机打印出来的话。  
我仔细地阅读起来：  
“亲爱的阿尔塞纳·温格先生，通过这两天的调查，您不会真的认为这起谋杀案跟房间里的那四个人没有关系吧？  
MR是德意志最优秀的王室成员，就算他不顾德意志众多贵族的意见和那个波兰人结婚也无法改变这一点。嗯，我们都知道他的密友是现在在马德里的德意志使臣TK，可是你应该不知道他的另一位朋友是皮克的竹马LM吧？同时和卡斯蒂利亚以及加泰罗尼亚的核心人物走得那么近，马尔科是想要干什么呢？也许在他心里杀了皮克可以帮助LM上位？别以为他做不出来，德意志的野心我们早就有目共睹……  
CF 众所周知和皮克是多么璀璨夺目的情侣，加泰传说里的罗密欧与朱丽叶，尤其是在帮助皮克当上公爵这一点上，我们小朱丽叶的努力简直有目共睹。也许他需要解释一下加泰那年财政的诡异漏洞，塞斯克，你说对吧？  
N是LM最亲密最疼爱的弟弟，也是未来加泰公爵的继承人选之一。可是他为什么会突然远走巴黎呢？他从来都不是去追求艺术的，他只是想逃避一下冷酷的现实罢了。LM，你要是知道你一直当作弟弟的人其实做梦都想做你的情人该作何感想？你还会纵容他缩在你怀里哭鼻子吗？很不幸，这个想被N深埋心底的秘密被皮克给知道了，如果你是N，你会做出什么不用我提醒了吧。  
RVP，荷兰的小记者，看起来意外被卷进案件来的无辜人士。不，他才不是什么善良无辜的良民呢，你绝对想不到年轻的他曾经是一位潜行在欧洲的杀手吧？他曾经居住在伦敦的时间和“开膛手杰克”在伦敦出没的时间高度重合，你以为他是杰克？不不不，事实上是他杀了杰克……也许，他这次也只是想再当一回杀手……*

Wow,每个人都有秘密，不是吗？

不必感谢，  
法尔索”  
我一时之间有点喘不过气来，我知道我的脸色在变白，可是我甚至不愿意再掩饰我的慌乱。“请问这是从哪来的，温格先生？”  
“今天早上我发现有人放在我房间门口的，你看，这是信封，我确认是‘法尔索’的人送来的，你也肯定知道这意味着什么吧——那就顺带说了，罗宾，伦敦的警察着实欠你一个大人情，虽然这对你在这个案子里面并没有什么用。”  
我静默了一会儿没有说话，”法尔索“是一个在欧罗巴大陆猖獗的秘密组织的名称。他们最爱干的事情就是揭露各大王室贵族的秘辛，而更为可怖的是他们所揭露的事情绝对是准确的。没有人知道他们究竟是谁，又为什么要做这些事，或者是怎么知道这些事情的，不过大家都很乐于从他们那里得知足够街边小报宣传三个月的八卦。但是，我心下定了定神，这怎么可能？是谁查到这个消息的？我至今都不愿意去再回忆我居住在伦敦的那段岁月。浑浑噩噩，磕磕绊绊，我全然是因为一时的赌气才离开鹿特丹去伦敦生活的，或许是因为那个时候我还想证明我是一个出色的杀手，想为自己争一口气。可是，当我真的成功干掉了杰克那个疯子之后我才意识到也许杀手并不是我想做的，所以我很快就离开了，只字不谈我曾经去过伦敦。  
好吧，其实在伦敦的岁月也没有完全地那么灰暗，起码我身边曾经有个人陪伴着，那个人曾经愿意为我付出一切……我眨了眨眼企图让自己平静下来，可是眼睛不自觉地看向了塞斯克的名字。“加泰传说里的罗密欧与朱丽叶”，我在我的脑海里循环了几遍这句话，感觉白纸上的这一句扭曲了，变得和撒旦一样狰狞，仿佛是在嘲笑着我。是啊，那个曾经愿意为你付出一切的人，现在却是别人的朱丽叶和鲍西亚，愿意为了另一个人当上公爵而不惜一切努力。  
塞斯克不会真的贿选了吧？我结合着始终在欧罗巴流传着的谣言想到，既然是“法尔索”的资料，那其他人的也是真的吧？我估计也是八九不离十。虽然我心底仍然希望那些谣言是虚假的，而塞斯克……我信任他不会这么做，可是同时我也是最明白最了解他的人，我知道在他眼里“付出一切”真的是字面意思。  
也许我不应该有这么过激的反应，毕竟我得庆幸起码“法尔索”这次没有挖出我和塞斯克的北伦敦之恋（或者是他知道但是没有说？），可是我还是有些无法控制自己的情绪，温格先生善解人意地递过来一张餐巾纸，我接过来紧紧攥在手里，目光盯着面前的实木书桌。  
我把那张写着字的白纸交还给了温格先生。他这时又开始说话了，因为我还沉浸在各种关于伦敦往事的回忆中，我只是心不在焉地听着他讲的东西：“……我理解你觉得震惊和无助，更觉得害怕……也许这些事情披露出去后会对你产生不小的影响……但是如果你愿意真诚地告诉我那天在皮克的晚宴上究竟发生了什么，罗宾，那么我就可以帮助你……”  
帮助我？我的大脑仍然无法转过弯来，忍不住自嘲地笑了笑，看吧，警官们还是坚信我们的证词是虚假的。  
“我不明白你在说什么。”我这样回复到。  
“罗宾，你们在撒谎，”温格先生说，“我太了解你们了，一群二十来岁的小伙子，想着谋杀一位公爵来寻求刺激或者达到自己的目的或者掩藏自己的秘密。你们可能是合伙干的，或者有个人干的，你在保护他。”  
哦，天，为什么警官的想象力都如此丰富？我烦躁地叹了口气，“温格先生，我发誓，我绝对没有撒谎。”  
“你和皮克并没有直接的利益关系，你但说无妨，不用欺骗我。”  
我心烦意乱地扯着头发，真的是，为什么就是不相信我呢？“我要走了。”我生气地说。  
“呃，当然，我在一开始就告诉你了，”温格先生说，“你自然随时都可以离开。但是你要记住，一旦你离开了这个房间，那么接下来恕我就不能再提供之前我提到的帮助了。”  
“我不需要帮助。”我说着，起身离开。这么多年的安稳日子让我几乎都忘记了我曾经是一个颇有天赋的孤独的杀手，而孤独的杀手又为何需要来自他人的帮助？更何况，曾经唯一一个愿意用他的一切来为我提供帮助的人，也已经不在我身边了……  
我走下楼梯，意外透过楼梯拐角处巨大的落地窗看见站在一个房间阳台上的塞斯克。他的身上还披着我那天借给他的大衣，他正盯着远处的风景不知道在思考什么。我在原地静静地站了一会儿，看着他被冬日柔和的阳光照耀着的侧脸——这是这么一周的暴风雪之后的第一个晴天——看着他站在那里那熟悉的身影。然后我继续走下楼去，没有再打扰他，他也自然没有注意到我。


	5. Chapter 5

【罗伊斯】  
经过了一周的暴风雪的肆虐，我们终于难得的迎来了第一个冬日的晴天。可是灿烂的阳光仅仅持续了一个短暂的上午，天空又被厚重的阴云给盖满了。温度又一次地降下来，屋子的玻璃上都结了厚厚的一层霜。莱维说外面的风刮得很大，不多时我们就会又被困在新一轮的暴风雪里。  
莱维决定带我去酒店二楼的咖啡厅里喝点下午茶，我挑了一个靠窗的座位，服务生递上来两张菜单，我随便点了一杯卡布奇诺，就把菜单丢还了回去。  
“马尔科，你还好吧？”莱维等服务生走远后倾过身子担忧地问我，这是他在这两天里起码第五十次问这个问题了。我不知道我是真的表现得很憔悴很担忧吗？  
“好得很。”我说，我看了今天早上的报纸，丝毫不意外那些媒体的镁光灯不会聚焦在我身上——就连温格先生也不认为我会下手，我就是一个无辜的被卷进来的可怜人罢了。  
“警察不会为难你的，马尔科，”莱维说，“你别再想这件事了，我们都知道你没有任何作案动机。你只是不小心在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点而已，要是我当时在你身边就好了……总之，你不要胡思乱想，你不会有事的。”  
我盯着窗外的雪景，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。莱维尝试着在这几天里面转移我的注意力，他以为我一直都在担忧着谋杀案的事情，以为我一直都担心被警官们调查。  
拜托，我也知道在这件事情里面我才不是主角，谁死了，谁是凶手，我一点儿也不关心。我前两天一直不说话只是想迎合一下媒体和大众的口味，伪装一下“除了受害者之外最可怜的嫌疑人”的形象罢了。  
“叔叔今天上午又发来了一封电报，”我说，莱维的蓝眼睛亮了起来，像是挺高兴我终于乐意开始谈论新的话题了，“他问我，这次的案件对于西班牙和德意志的关系会不会有什么影响。”  
“有什么影响？”莱维问。  
“什么影响都没有，”我把目光从窗外的风景上收回来，“不过是以后换个公爵打交道罢了。这个时候嘛，都知道利益为重，他们才不会在乎这些案子呢，死个人算什么。”  
“马尔科，”莱维皱起了眉头，他每次不认同我的时候都这样，“可是要是他们以此为借口呢？你怎么确定他们会对公爵的死不管不顾？”  
“很多时候这些谋杀啊刺杀啊都不过是矛盾爆发的导火索罢了，”我说，“西班牙十来年前在美国佬那里输掉了菲律宾，昔日的海洋帝国早就不复存在，和德意志可没有能相媲美的资本。我不过是意外卷入了这场漩涡里，一没有参与谋杀，二也没有证据可以证明我企图干涉加泰的公爵选举和内政，阿方索国王和马德里那群人还是拎得清利害关系，才不会因为这来为难我和我叔叔。说不定，这次的案件是卡斯蒂利亚人一手自导自演的阴谋也不一定。拜占庭那一套他们可是玩得花样百出。”  
服务生把卡布奇诺端了上来，我用勺子漫不经心地搅着咖啡：“要是刺杀事件能引发后续一系列影响的，我估摸着也只有在巴尔干半岛上有可能。不过你说呢，能去刺杀谁呢？斐迪南大公吗？奥匈帝国可不是吃素的，就连俄国前不久不也承认了他们对于波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那的占领了吗？”  
“塞尔维亚貌似对这件事情的意见挺大的。”莱维说。  
“呃，当然，”我喝了一口咖啡，莱维说的没错，意见确实很大，“巴尔干半岛开战不过是迟早的事情。不过也许这场战争对我们而言是好事，老牌的帝国们是时候给我们德意志让出位子了，我们也需要……一块‘阳光下的土地’。”  
“你确定如果开战的话，德意志会赢吗？”  
“百分之八九十吧……”我说，“英法确实是块硬骨头，不过，有什么好怕的呢？就连俄国都能战败，他们又为什么一定会继续胜利下去？我相信我们。我们有实力证明这一切。”  
莱维之后就没再说话，窗外的天气越来越阴沉，最后他也看向窗外：“马尔科，暴风雪就要来了。”  
和莱维在咖啡厅里坐了一整个下午之后，我叫他晚一点再安排晚饭的事宜，我现在一点都不饿。我说我要去拜访一个朋友，他露出有点不大放心的表情，像是在担心我这次一个人离开会不会又发生什么事情。  
“你放心吧莱维，我就待在酒店里面，哪也不去。”我说，“就是为我那个叔叔再去办点事情罢了。”  
莱维点了点头，“那你早点回来。”  
我说我明白，然后就在一楼的楼梯间边上和他分开。他说他要去餐厅点晚餐，我在大堂里绕了一圈穿过走廊搭上电梯去了三层。  
三层的走廊光线比较昏暗，气氛看起来格外地有点恐怖。我在走廊上行走着，突然有人从身后一把勒住了我脖子然后带着我闪进了旁边的一侧房门里。  
我用手肘捅了他一下，趁着他松手的时机从他怀里挣脱开，顺势从风衣外套的内侧衣兜里拔出随身携带着的银色勃朗宁手枪转过身指着他。里奥抱着臂好笑地看着我，我看见是他也笑着把枪放回去。  
“这么多年你还是喜欢玩这一套。”我指了指里奥，随意坐在他的床上。  
“你的反应倒是越来越迅速了。”里奥说，他在床对面的矮柜上找位置坐下，双腿晃荡着顽劣地来踢我的小腿，“这两天过得怎么样？”  
“还行，你懂得，就那样。”我耸耸肩，“你那天晚宴怎么不来？”  
“累，不想来。”里奥说。  
“要是早知道你不出席，那我也就不会去了，”我埋怨道，“你看看，都是因为你这个家伙我才卷进了这个案子。”  
“我本来想去的，不过，内——”里奥说了一半就不说下去了，我翻个白眼，每次里奥谈到内马尔的时候就会这样。  
“你到底和他之间发生了什么？”我头疼地叹一口气，“每次你在信里都在回避这个问题，你们俩到底怎么了？他怎么会突然跑到巴黎去？”  
“这就……说来话长了。”  
“那就长话短说。”  
里奥假装生气地踹了我一脚，从衣兜里取出一颗水果硬糖撕开包装纸吃起来，“你知道的，我在十年前去南美的时候认识的内。我觉得他可爱又活泼，所以当时回巴塞罗那的时候我就带着他一起回来了，这么多年一直把他当亲弟弟看待。”  
“你没必要重复我早就知道了的事情。”我说，“快说，当时到底发生了什么？”  
“真没发生什么……”里奥含含糊糊地企图糊弄过去，“可能是他谈恋爱了？我怎么知道，反正突然间他的行为举止都变得古怪起来了，然后又过了小半年，圣乔治节之后吧，他可能是失恋了，突然就闹着要离开……谁知道究竟发生了什么呢？”  
里奥的牙齿磕着糖块，我撅了撅嘴，“然后他就去巴黎了？”  
“是啊。”  
一阵沉默。  
“不过，他在巴黎可能过得没有那么开心……”我最后还是先开了口，“那天在晚宴上，我和他聊了一小会儿，他说，‘浪漫之都可不一定浪漫’。”  
里奥听到这里笑出了声，“那他就是失恋了吧，这小子看起来在巴黎桃花运可不太好。”  
我也忍不住笑了，“这是他三年来第一次和你见面吧？你要不劝劝他回去？”  
“这个嘛，就看他自己的意愿咯，”里奥说，听起来有点沮丧，“你看，就算我们现在住在同一个房间里，他都要找借口出去待着不回来。”  
“当时圣乔治节前后是发生了什么大事吗？”我问。  
里奥摇头，“没有，除非你把我被受封当作是一件大事，不过这个可和内一点关系都没有。”  
“哦，天哪，里奥，”我的脑海中突然闪过了一线可能，“你有没有，你有没有想过，内离开可能是因为——”  
但是接下来的话我来不及说出口了，因为我听见了钥匙转动的声音。内马尔·达·席尔瓦把房门推开，手上还拎着一个袋子，里面像是装着新买的东西。他一脸不可思议地看着我们，就像是看见什么世界奇观了一样。


	6. Chapter 6

【塞斯克】  
到了晚上天又开始下雪了。  
下午的时候我去酒店的花园里玩了一圈，那时候天气虽然阴沉，但是还没有下雪。我穿着罗宾那天借给我的大衣，却还是觉得有些寒意。我在花园的亭子里坐了好久，久到我甚至都没有注意到钟楼的钟声都敲了五下。是吃晚餐的时候了，可是我还是不想回去，我自从那天晚上之后就始终没有什么胃口。这时亭子外面又开始飘雪，我有点后悔衣服穿少了。风刮得有些冷，我吸了吸鼻子，可能有点感冒了吧，也许明天早上起来就好了。  
我出神地看着眼前的雪景，完全沉浸在自己的思绪里。罗塞尔那只老狐狸今天又发来了几封电报，里面假惺惺地诉说着自己对于这次意外的悲痛和哀悼。我叫南多帮我去把这些东西都扔掉，加泰公爵的位子我说什么都不会让罗塞尔和他的派系得到。  
母亲今天也来了一封信，她在信里担忧地问我，塞斯克，加泰的财政表早就被销毁了吧？不会对你哥哥的声誉造成影响吧？我不想给她回信，她在意的只有这个，这张该死的报表，或者说她那个已经死去的大儿子的无用的狼藉的声誉，而不是她可怜的小儿子的死活。温格先生今天早上把我叫了过去，说他在翻看加泰的财政记录的本子时发现唯独缺少了杰拉德继位那年的全部信息，我面无表情地告诉他那些信息都因为意外丢失了，一年前音乐宫的那场大火，吞噬了我生命中我曾经以为的最美好的一切东西。  
“你在那场火灾之后去伦敦居住了两个月？”温格先生问我。  
我点头，他接着就追问为什么。  
“私人原因。”我说。  
“跟杰拉德吵架了？”他问。  
我赶紧摇头否认，现在的局势已经够焦头烂额的了，我不想再被扣上一顶“和杰拉德面和心不和”的帽子，那我怕不是百口莫辩。  
此外，他还给我看了“法尔索”的匿名信件，那里面记载着我，罗宾，内马尔和罗伊斯所谓的难以公布的秘密，不出意外，那上面说我贿选了。他说，他可以帮助我解决这些，可是前提是我得同意配合案件调查并且告诉他“真相”。  
拜托，我先前说的都是真相，他们就是不信，我能有什么办法？  
雪是越下越大，我冷得发抖，怀疑自己怕不是要被冻死在这场大雪里。真可笑，加泰公爵的夫人会用这种方式死去，我想到到时候的报纸标题竟然忍不住笑出了声。我的头也晕得厉害，可能是发烧了？我不太确定，只是我很确定我不想在这场大雪里死去，我还有太多的事情没来得及完成。于是我从亭子里离开，勉强在雪中摸索着花园里的小路回到了暖和的酒店里面。  
我的头真的很晕，仿佛下一秒我就会两眼一黑晕倒过去，我甚至不知道我居然还能正确地摸到我房间的门口，再从口袋里掏出钥匙把门给打开。  
门在我身后重重地关上，房间里很整洁，南多今天下午一定已经打扫过了。自从我搬到这个房间来之后他就开始负责我的一切饮食起居。房间的小吧台上摆着两瓶红葡萄酒和几个高脚酒杯，我一向不喜欢喝酒，因为酒精会让一切秩序走向混乱，可是也许是我的脑袋太疼了，或者也许是现在的世界早就毫无秩序可言，我自己用开瓶器把酒瓶打开，倒了满满一杯在高脚酒杯里，一口气仰头喝尽。  
我不喜欢葡萄酒的味道，不甜，甚至有些微涩。不过其他人倒是都很乐意喝这玩意儿，每次加泰的聚会上这是必需品，杰拉德会叫人在宴会开始前去酒窖里取一瓶最好的出来，然后再在宴会上分给大家。我每次都不喝，总是再叫他们拿点果汁上来。杰拉德说葡萄酒甜，很好喝，我每次都气势汹汹地反驳他。  
杰拉德，你看，葡萄酒确实一点都不好喝。我又倒了一杯，喝尽，略苦涩地想。葡萄酒不应该这么喝，应该慢慢品，以显示自己优雅的贵族风度。不过无所谓了，反正我现在是一个人在房间里流着泪狂欢，又不是什么光鲜亮丽的聚会之上。  
酒精刺激着我的神经，我觉得我的脑袋更晕眩了。一瓶酒被我喝得很快见底，我唯一残存的理智告诉我我必须得停下来，否则我非得因为酒精中毒晕死过去不可。我没有吃晚饭，空腹喝酒更是不舒服，我不知道明天我会不会糟糕得完全起不来床。  
去休息一下——我的大脑发出了这样的指令，我的手颤抖着，把酒杯勉强放回了原处。葡萄酒的味道还在房间里面弥漫，我刚才脱下来的大衣被我丢弃在脚边的地毯上，那上面的雪水已经因着室内的高温融化了，在地上化成一滩弥漫开来。  
我跌跌撞撞地摸到浴室，把热水打开，等着热气充斥在整间屋子里，连镜子都变得模糊。衣物被我一件一件地褪下，随意地扔在铺着瓷砖的地面上，我伸出一只手擦净了镜子中央一块的雾气，镜子里的塞斯克盯着镜子外的我，我也盯着镜子里的他。这是我在这几天来第一次认真地照镜子。镜子里的我黑色的头发乱糟糟的四处支棱着，眼睛下是因为接连几天没有休息好而产生的黑眼圈，脸上的光彩早就消散地不见踪影，连颧骨都有点突出，嘴唇干涩到开裂。我的目光继续向下移去，盯着我锁骨下的一道疤痕，伸手去轻轻抚摸。伤口是旧伤，早就愈合了，但还是留下了浅浅的一道伤疤，帮助我记住那段日子。另一边心脏上方还有一处旧伤，那是子弹留下的，距离心脏可能就只有几厘米，不过，这个伤口的时日更早些，如今不仔细看几乎看不出来。  
我已经这么憔悴了吗？我强打精神竭力睁大双眼盯着镜子又看了一会儿，叹口气跨进浴缸里面，任由热水淹没我。  
泡热水澡很舒服，舒服到我甚至有那么一瞬间不打算今天晚上再跨出来。我的脑子开始变得昏昏沉沉起来，酒精的作用远远超过了我的预期，我的脑袋靠在浴缸的边缘，大理石的冰凉质感让我的头疼似乎减轻了些许。我的意识已经开始模糊，我甚至已经开始觉得我可能都不在这个阿尔卑斯山深处的酒店里，而是在加泰罗尼亚，或者是在伦敦，或者在世界的任何一个地方任何一个角落。  
我可能在水里待了十分钟吧，或者三十分钟，反正水都已经凉了，但是我还是没有任何想要出来或者换水的动静。我的头晕到甚至让我恍惚间觉得我不在水里，而是在房间里的床上。这时我听见房门的门锁转动的声音，“杰里！”我模模糊糊地喊了一声，手在水里扑腾了一下，也不知道是想要干嘛。  
“塞斯克？”一个声音传来，然后是浴室的门被拉开的声响，“塞斯克！”  
“杰里？”我又喊了一声，只看见一个金发的男孩子走了进来，我甚至眼神都开始模糊，但是我还是感觉到对方的惊慌。  
“塞斯克你怎么了？水都已经凉了，快起来！”  
他伸手来拉我，我却把他的手给打掉，“别碰我，杰里！让我一个人待一会儿！”  
一只手覆上了我的额头，“塞斯克，你发烧了。”手的主人说。  
“发烧？我，我没有！”我开始挣扎，但是被他给按住。  
我感觉到我被他给抱了起来，抱离了水面，然后他拿来浴巾给我把身体擦干净，还把睡衣给我换上。  
“杰里，别走！”我扯着他为我扣睡衣扣子的手。  
“你还喝酒了，塞斯克，你喝醉了？”他问我，不过看来没指望过我能够回答。  
“我——没醉！”我迷迷糊糊地说，他把我抱起来放到卧房的床上去。我死死地攥住他的手不放。  
“塞斯克，把手先松开好吗？你发烧了，我得去给你拿药去退烧。”他的声音很柔和，见我没有反应，于是只能用另一只手来一个一个掰开我的手指。  
“你走吧！走了就不要回来了！”有什么东西从我眼睛里涌了出来，我哭了吗？我那么没有出息的吗？  
“罗宾，你不许走！你不可以把我一个人丢在这……”我已经完全迷糊了，甚至我自己都不知道我在脱口而出什么糊涂话。  
“我不会走的，塞斯克。我只是去给你拿药，我马上就会回来。你先一个人躺一会儿，好吗？”这个金发男孩安慰着我，我感觉到他揉着我的头发，然后安慰性质地在我额头上留下一吻。  
我松开了他的手，听见他离开的脚步声。我一个人躺在大床上，一只手死死地抓着被子，迷迷糊糊地说着什么，可能在喊罗宾，可能在喊杰里，也有可能两个人都在喊。  
“你们都是混蛋！”我哭着说，又有眼泪顺着脸流下来。  
有什么东西递到我嘴唇边上，“乖，塞斯克，喝下去。”我听见那个声音说。我顺从地张开嘴，味道微苦的药水冲了进来。喝完之后我又拉住那个人的衣袖不放，仿佛是溺水者紧紧抓着水面上仅存的浮木。  
“不要走！”我说。  
“我就在这，塞斯克，我不会走。”他说，但是还是尝试把袖子从我的手里解救出来。  
我心下不快，拽着他的袖子往我旁边的枕头上扯去，“待在这里陪我，求求你。”  
“塞斯克……”他的声音有点无奈，不过我不管，我只想让他待在这，我担心我一松手他就也会和杰里和罗宾一样，离开了就再也不会回来。  
“好，我在这。”他叹了口气，像是因为拗不过我只得妥协。于是我松开了他的袖子，他绕到床的另一边躺上来，我贴过去死死地靠在他怀里，把脑袋埋在他的脖颈处又啃又咬。  
“不准走……你不准走……”我还在嘀咕，他只是搂紧了我，跟我说，“睡吧，塞斯克，我不会走。”  
我过了一会儿就昏昏沉沉地睡去，那天晚上我倒睡得很安稳，没有再做噩梦。第二天估计直到早上十点过我才醒来。  
“醒了？塞斯克？”我睁开眼，看见窗外的阳光倾泻进来，知道这又是一个难得的冬日晴天。我的烧已经退了不少，脑袋也清醒了许多。南多正站在床前看着我，顺带把装着早餐的托盘放在床头柜上。  
我盯着南多锁骨上来不及遮住的牙印和痕迹，昨天晚上的一些记忆变得清晰起来。  
“那个……南多……”我支支吾吾着开口，“昨晚……”  
“没事的，塞斯克，已经过去了，”南多说，“你昨天喝醉了还发烧，都要吓死我了。”  
我还想说什么，可是南多已经把今天早餐的草莓酸奶塞到了我手里，我把枕头立起来，靠在上面坐在床上吃早饭。  
“塞斯克！”有人在门外敲门，南多过去开门，原来是里奥来了。  
“怎么啦，里奥？”我看着他脸色苍白，手里死死地攥着一张报纸。  
“你自己看看。”他说。  
我接过来扫了一眼，脸色就变了，连草莓酸奶洒了都没有发现。报纸上的内容赫然是温格先生先前给我看的那封来自“法尔索”的信件。


	7. Chapter 7

【内马尔】  
我攥着报纸，不知道该做什么是好。  
早上的时候按照惯例报纸送到了房间里面来，里奥今天一大早就下楼去吃早餐了，可能是去找罗伊斯或者塞斯克了吧，我也不知道他们是什么时候熟络起来的。我决定随便吃一点面包和咖啡把整个早上糊弄过去，里奥似乎一直挺热切地希望我能和他一同出席各项活动——不过令他失望了，我不过是整个欧罗巴的笑柄罢了，一个本来有着大好前途却偏偏要窝在巴黎一隅的“艺术家”。  
报纸被酒店的服务生送了过来，像往常一样，我决定边吃早饭边随便翻看几眼。头版我估摸着是跟谋杀案相关的报道，但是那些记者们还能谈论些什么呢？也许是人们更感兴趣的八卦吧。  
可是在我看见头版上的内容的那一刻，我手上的面包几乎都差点掉下来，那是“法尔索”的那封信件，跟温格先生先前给我们看到的没有区别。他那天可能是把我们一个一个地叫过去了吧，但是我估计没有人会答应他“合作”的要求。  
“N是LM最亲密最疼爱的弟弟，也是未来加泰公爵的继承人选之一。可是他为什么会突然远走巴黎呢？他从来都不是去追求艺术的，他只是想逃避一下冷酷的现实罢了。LM，你要是知道你一直当作弟弟的人其实做梦都想做你的情人该作何感想？你还会纵容他缩在你怀里哭鼻子吗？很不幸，这个想被N深埋心底的秘密被皮克给知道了，如果你是N，你会做出什么不用我提醒了吧。”  
我盯着这段话发呆，这封信究竟是谁投稿的？不可能是温格先生干的，这我倒是可以肯定，警察起码还有着最基本的职业道德操守。那会是谁？给温格先生寄去同样信件的那个人吗？他一方面通知了警察，一方面又赶去通知媒体，他想干什么？我们认识他吗？他又和杰拉德的死有什么关系？  
我绞尽脑汁，却还是想不出个所以然来。我仔细地过了一遍所有和杰拉德或者加泰有矛盾的人物，不过他们都不在这栋酒店里面。是马德里的人干的吗？卡斯蒂利亚和我们一向有不浅的矛盾，但是如今他们自己也麻烦缠身，更别提现在整个西班牙都元气大伤，没有必要干这种损人不利己的事儿。加泰内部的内鬼吗？但是也不太可能吧，虽然从塞斯克那里听起来罗塞尔野心勃勃，不过他们的势力还真没有大到一手遮天敢于谋杀公爵的地步。  
我把报纸翻到第二页，发现那居然是媒体扒出的有关于我们四个人的一些照片，似乎想以此来佐证第一页的信件的真实性。我突然意识到里奥会不会也看到了这张报纸，那他会怎么想？他会相信吗？他会觉得我是真的因为他而离开加泰的吗？  
我慌张起来，手上的报纸被我抓出了褶皱，我一时之间不知道该把这玩意儿往哪放。里奥从此以后会这么看我？我皱着眉，心底涌出的害怕和担忧几乎要把我给吞没。  
怕什么来什么，房间的门被猛地推开，里奥气喘吁吁地出现在门口，手里也拿着同样的报纸。他的脸色同样不大好看，盯着手足无措的我说，“你，你都知道了？这是真的吗？”  
“淡定，里奥，你没必要反应地这么夸张。”在我还没来得及说话前，一个声音从里奥身后传来，是罗伊斯。德意志的贵公子今天穿着一件蛮正式的长大衣，看起来他倒没有因为自己和里奥的交情被披露而慌乱，反而是一副气定神闲的样子。  
“你的呢？”我勉强从喉咙口挤出这几个字，“你的事是真的吗？一直想让里奥当上加泰公爵？”  
“我解释一下，我和里奥很小就认识是真，但是我发誓我可从来没有这么想过——让里奥当公爵，”罗伊斯举起双手往后退了几步，目光倒是诚恳，“我绝对没有任何心思想要干涉你们加泰的内政，德意志足够让我焦头烂额了，我没有那么多精力更不想把自己给累死。”  
站在门口的另一个我没有见过的黑头发男人上前搂住了罗伊斯，冲我点点头，似乎是想作证罗伊斯刚才说的话一样。  
“那你呢？”里奥问我。  
“我……”我咽了咽口水，艰难地强迫自己说下去，“假的。”  
我不敢去看里奥的眼睛。  
“得了吧，’法尔索’的消息不可能假。”罗伊斯说。  
“就是假的。”我坚持，音量微微提高了些，“他们也会犯错，不是吗？你们不能总是迷信法尔索的消息。”  
罗伊斯耸了耸肩，没有再说话，只是看着里奥。  
“总之，你们不要相信这上面有关我的话，”我说，声音却不是那么自信，“这就是一些……吸引眼球的胡说八道，反正，就是假的，我当时离开巴塞罗那完全是我自己的个人原因。”  
里奥坐在床上，目光看着自己面前的地毯，很明显，他在思考我说的是不是可信。  
“是真的。”一个声音说。  
大家都吃惊地朝门口看去，原来刚才里奥开门了以后就一直忘记再把房门给关上。塞斯克·法布雷加斯从门外走进来，不知道是不是听到了我们刚才的全部对话。他今天也挺细心地把自己给打扮了一番，身上披着一件黑色的斗篷，可是这更衬得他脸色病态的苍白。他是生病了吗？我从来没有见他像这几天一样这么憔悴过。  
“塞斯克！”里奥愕然，“你说什么？”  
“法尔索有关你的消息是真的，”塞斯克指了指我，“你当时和杰里的谈话我听去了大半。”  
“什么谈话？”里奥看看我，又看看塞斯克。  
“他走之前的谈话，”塞斯克比了个我看不懂的手势，拉过一把椅子不客气地坐下，“你到现在都不知道为什么内会走，对吧？”  
“塞斯克——”我不由自主地出声想阻止他。  
“你闭嘴！”塞斯克的眼神很冷，我愣了一下，我从来没有见过如此的他，他今天看起来颇为暴躁，“杰里和你谈了一整个夏天叫你留下来，你甚至也答应了他会留在巴塞罗那。可是呢？真好笑，杰里和里奥加起来都比不上罗塞尔那个老狐狸跟你说的几句话吗？”  
“罗塞尔？”里奥吃了一惊，“这又……怎么什么都跟那个家伙有关系？”  
“看来，我那天的想法可能是对的嘛。”罗伊斯抱着臂饶有兴趣地说了一句，“那我和莱维就先走了，不打扰你们加泰自己的事情咯。”  
里奥却一把把他拉住，“留下来，马尔科。”他和罗伊斯交换了一个眼神。  
“好吧。”罗伊斯说，然后在里奥身边坐下，“莱维，你可以去咖啡厅等我。”  
我看着那个黑发男人离开，然后不可控制地在想那天罗伊斯到底和里奥聊了什么，这个德国人又有什么奇怪的推断。  
“说吧，塞斯克，当时发生了什么？”里奥又把话题扯了回来。  
“要不要你自己来说？”塞斯克又看了我一眼，然后没有等到我的回答就自己说了下去，“罗塞尔，在圣乔治节后，和这家伙可能有过几次谈话——别打岔别质疑，这是我听到这家伙跟杰里说到的。从那时起，他就一直盘算着是不是要离开了。”  
里奥吃惊地看了我一眼，我微微点头，不敢去看他。  
“可是——为什么？为什么要离开？”里奥问。  
“第一个原因法尔索说了，他喜欢你——对，那种喜欢，可是这种感情最后只会伤害你。其次，呵，显然是罗塞尔跟他说了些什么。”塞斯克冷哼了一声，转过头来看着我，“还是你来说吧。”  
我感觉到里奥和罗伊斯的目光都聚集在了我身上，可是我却突然什么话都说不出，就像喉咙被封住了一样。  
“我来说吧，”罗伊斯打了个响指，“呃，我的猜想估计是正确的。”  
“什么猜想？”塞斯克问。  
“他想证明自己，”罗伊斯说，我把脑袋低下去不看他们，“很明显，内在巴塞罗那过得很不错，所有人都认为他是一个可以闪耀欧洲的新星，唔……前提是在‘里奥·梅西的弟弟’这个称号之下。”  
房间里陷入了沉默，我盯着我的脚，感觉得到所有人都在等着我说话。  
“他有自己的实力，他想依靠自己的能力在欧州立足，而不是通过你的名字站在你的肩膀上摘苹果。而且……他想像世人证明自己。”罗伊斯接着说了下去，我本以为这些心底的秘密被里奥给知晓后我会崩溃或者恸哭，不过不知道为什么，现在看来反而有一种解脱感。  
“是的，”我说，“罗伊斯先生说的……啊，就是这样。”  
房间里一片寂静，罗伊斯不以为意地揉了揉他自己的脸，“其实你没必要把这种事情瞒着的，德意志人都很理解你这种心情。我们也想证明自己，拥有属于我们自己的东西，而不是眼睁睁地看着英国佬和法国佬拿到一切——哦，里奥，没有说你是强盗先生的意思。”*  
“哦，内，”里奥说，他走过来想把我给抱在怀里，被我悄悄躲开了，“你当时应该跟我们说的，我和杰里，和塞斯克，和哈维……我们都可以一起来想办法。你应该告诉我，而不是，而不是……”  
不，我就算告诉你了也没有用，我在心里无力地想着。所有人都知道你才是加泰的王，是加泰最重要的角色，甚至连杰拉德都比不了你。只要我还待在巴塞罗那一天，人们对我的称呼就还会是“里奥·梅西的出色的弟弟内马尔”，而不是“出色的内马尔”。  
可是，也许现在反驳这些并没有益处，“当时罗塞尔来找我，他说，我要是想要证明自己，就要离开巴塞罗那。我，我当时觉得他说的话蛮有道理的，可是我又无法决定下来，所以就去找杰里聊了很久，呃，最后，我还是……”我强迫自己说下去，“我还是决定离开。”  
“所以，要是没有亲爱的‘法尔索’先生的披露，里奥是不是这辈子都不可能知道你离开的真正原因了？”塞斯克说。  
“也许……”我迟疑着，“也许可能吧。”  
“所以我说法尔索说的是真的嘛。”塞斯克说。  
“那你呢？”我问他，“加泰的财政表……？”  
“假的！”塞斯克愤愤地说，“我发誓我绝对没有来帮杰拉德贿选，你们都知道杰拉德的真实水平，他不需要这些肮脏的帮助。那年的财政表确实被大火给烧毁了，我也不知道是意外还是刻意为之，但是我发誓，我绝对没有做过这样的事情，那笔钱被用去做别的了，我以后有机会会坦白的，但是，绝对不是拿去干这么上不得台面的事情！”  
我们一时都没有说话，塞斯克没有必要撒谎，可是我还是不太确定到底能不能相信他说的话。  
“罗塞尔这几天一直在给我发电报，”塞斯克揉着自己的太阳穴，“我很确信杰拉德·皮克的死跟他一定有关系，否则不可能在这么短的时间内能有这么好的规划。不过，我暂时还没发现他究竟是怎么办到这些的。”  
“你要查杰拉德的案子吗？”里奥问他。  
“我不认为温格先生可以查出幕后真凶，”塞斯克疲惫地说，“这件事不仅关系到我们几个，更关系到整个加泰罗尼亚。我只是很确信，加泰的权力不能就这么交给罗塞尔，我绝对不会坐以待毙。”  
“我支持你，塞斯克，你一直知道的。”里奥说，塞斯克感激地冲他笑笑。  
“马尔科！”突然门外传来一阵急促的敲门声，塞斯克起身去查看。那个叫作莱维的黑发男人焦虑地冲进来，手上攥着一张报纸的一页，“你看这个！”  
“今天的报纸不是已经看过了吗？”罗伊斯疑惑地接了过来，然后他的脸色在看到报纸内容的那一刻发生了巨大的变化——而他身边坐着的里奥也是如此。他把那页报纸颤抖着放在腿上，小声地用恐惧的声线说着什么。  
过了一会儿我才听明白他不断重复的是“不可能”。


	8. Chapter 8

【塞斯克】  
“发生什么了？”我看着对面惊慌失措的里奥和罗伊斯。  
里奥把那张报纸递给了我，我仔细阅读起来：  
“听说，马尔科·罗伊斯先生竭力否认他所做过的干预加泰公爵继位的事情？并且质疑我们的准确性？  
马尔科，也许你看完接下来的内容就不会这么想了。”  
报纸标题之下是一张巨大的照片，所拍摄的是一份信件的复印件，看来有一定的年代了，我辨认了一会儿模糊的手写字母才接着读下去：  
“里奥：  
我知道也许你还认为谈论这个事情为时尚早，可是你应该清楚，加泰公爵的继任可是件大事。我知道从瓜迪奥拉先生到你哥哥罗尼都很看好你，你不要跟我说什么你觉得其他人更加适合，天哪，里奥，你分明就是天生的领袖，加泰公爵的位子明明就是给你准备的！  
你应当多去争取这些东西才是，未来的我们除了可以拥有广阔的天空外，更可以拥有无尽的海洋和最重要的陆地。  
以及，你要是再犹豫着不出手，我不介意会以德意志贵族的身份来插手这件事。  
马口  
xx/xx/189x”  
“怎么，亲爱的罗伊斯先生？原来你早在好几年前就准备好了这次谋杀了吗？警官们，我希望你们不要因为罗伊斯先生尊贵的身份而畏缩着不敢去查明这背后的故事！每一个慌张地声辩自己是无辜的人的都绝对不会无辜。  
也许，更多的秘密会在之后披露？  
法尔索”

我把那封信从头到尾仔仔细细地读了好几遍，然后难以置信地抬起头看着里奥和罗伊斯，似乎在希望他们会出口否定一样，不过他们的表情几乎已经说明了一切。  
“天哪，”罗伊斯闭上了眼睛，然后过了一会儿才睁开，经历了一开始看到这封信的慌乱之后，他现在已经平静地多了，“我得说，我承认这些信件是真实的，不过这是我将近十年前写的信件了，那个时候的加泰公爵是拉波尔塔先生，我绝对没有想要唆使里奥篡夺加泰公爵的位子的意思。而且，我也发誓我绝对没有想要谋害皮克先生的想法，我当时甚至连他是谁都不知道。”  
“我可以证明马尔科说的话都是真的，”里奥也说，“他给我写这些信的时候，杰里还在曼彻斯特，而你在——”  
“好了，里奥，你觉得我会因为一封十三四岁小孩子写的信就怪罪你和罗伊斯先生？”我在他把话说完之前打断了他，伸手揉了揉眉心，“很明显，‘法尔索’这个组织想要干的事情就是把我们给离间开，然后再一个一个地捉住。我可没有那么蠢会着了他们的道儿，我还得腾出精力来跟罗塞尔斗呢。”  
“这封信我锁在我卧室的私人匣子里的，法尔索的人怎么拿到的？”里奥皱着眉低声喃喃。  
“加泰有内鬼，不止是罗塞尔派的人，估计还有卡斯蒂利亚的和其他国家的。”我想了一想，怕不是这些在暗处的家伙早就开始行动了，而我们就像是被困进了陷阱里的猎物一样，根本无处逃脱。  
更为糟糕的是，我们在聚光灯之下，一举一动都会被暴露给公众，但是他们却躲在黑暗里，我们甚至都不知道他们究竟是谁。  
“我先走了，”我说，“你们最近都小心一点，我们都不知道对方接下来要干什么，不过谨慎一点总归是好的。”  
里奥冲我点了点头，至于接下来这些事情该怎么做，就是他和罗伊斯之间的事情了。我管不着，更不想管，我的当务之急是把罗塞尔那只老狐狸的破绽给揪出来，再顺藤摸瓜看看他和杰里的谋杀的关系。  
里奥的房间离我的房间不远，甚至都在同一层楼上。我很快就到了我的房间。我推开门的时候南多正在整理床铺，他看见是我很讶异，似乎没料到我会这么早回来。  
“出了点事，我就提前回来了。”我尽量装作轻松地告诉南多，他点了点头，指了指一旁的书桌上的一沓信件和电报。  
“你的。”他说，“大部分是从巴塞罗那寄来的。”  
我向他道了谢，然后目光扫到书桌底下垃圾桶里的一堆信纸。  
“那是一些……呃，你不想看那里面写的内容的。”南多尴尬地解释，“所以我就擅自帮你扔掉了。”  
“没事的。”我说，我对于恐吓信还是比较熟悉，加泰罗尼亚每年都能收到不少来自其它地方的这东西，甚至不乏对我和杰里的死亡威胁。我拆开了剩余的信件，无外乎是更多的来自罗塞尔的逼宫催促和来自我母亲的看着多么忧心忡忡的哭诉。  
我把这些信件也一齐扔进了垃圾桶。  
南多给床铺上了新的一床被子，我坐在书桌前的扶手椅上，安静地看着他忙前忙后。我最近实在是太疲惫了，仿佛有一只无形的手笼罩在我的上空，决计要把我给罩在黑暗里一样。我想逃出他给我设计的棋局，但是就像是一只无头苍蝇一样在四处乱撞。我用手肘撑着我的脑袋，昨天宿醉外加发烧的后遗症还是暂时没有消失，今天早上我又强打起精神去解决里奥和内之间的事情。现在的我实在是太累了，只想安安稳稳地睡一觉，或者晒晒太阳，再或者跟自己的朋友聊一聊天，总之，能过一天正常人的生活。  
“嘿，塞斯克？”我听见有人在喊我，回过神来发现南多一脸担忧地半跪在我面前，好让他能和坐着的我同一个高度。他已经把房间给收拾完了，“你还好吧？”  
我很好——我脑子里这么想着，可是这句话却根本就无法说出口。不，显而易见，我一点都不好，可是这样只会再拉一个无辜的南多为我担心。我一点都不愿意让他再被卷入进来，这二十几年来因为我，或者说因为我的身份而被伤害的人已经够多的了，我不想再做这种害人的事情。  
“我没事。”我眨了眨眼，然后挪开了视线，根本就不敢去对视南多的那双真诚澄澈的眼睛。  
“塞斯克，说谎的小孩子鼻子会变长的哦。”南多倾过身子，伸手去抚平我眉间的褶皱，“别皱眉，不好看。”  
我浅浅的笑了，眉头听话得舒展开来。  
“怎么了，塞斯克？你是因为今天报纸上的内容而不高兴吗？那些媒体都是这样的啦，总是爱编造一些博人眼球的东西。你不要去理会他们，我一直都相信你，你不可能会干那种事的。”南多的声音很舒服，温温软软的，确实比较抚慰人心。  
“我没有……因为报纸担忧，我在担忧一些更复杂的事情。”我不知道该怎么回复他，看来他纯真到甚至连“法尔索”这个组织都不知道——因此，我更不能告诉他很多实情，他会因为这个被罗塞尔的人杀人灭口的。  
罗塞尔绝对有手下埋伏在这栋酒店里，我感受得到。不告诉南多实话，也许是对他的一种保护。  
“那是因为什么？温格先生吗？”南多继续问我，“塞斯克，你要相信，温格先生也不会因为报纸上随便的一句话就怎么样的。”  
“不是因为他。温格先生人挺好的，我上次去见他，他还给我了一盒草莓酸奶呢。”我尽量装作轻松的回答，很高兴南多听到我这个答案能被逗乐，稍稍勾了勾嘴角。  
“总之，没什么大不了的事，南多你不用这么担心我。”我必须要终结这个话题了，再说下去我一定是会露马脚的了。不过南多显然没有察觉到我的心境的复杂，伸手揉揉我的脸，“你高兴起来就好，塞斯克，我真的一点都不希望你会因为这些事情影响自己的心情。你要相信你不会有事的，等暴风雪结束了，你就可以回到巴塞罗那去了，把这些噩梦都好好忘掉吧。”  
我一把抓住了他正在揉我脸颊的手的手腕，他停下了手上的动作，抬头看着我。而我也认真地注视着他。我们之间的距离是这么近，我甚至能在他黑色的眸子里看见我自己的倒影。他睁大眼睛也认真地看着我，像是在期待我的下一步动作一样。他眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛在窗外阳光的映照下更是分明。我又凑近了一点，仔仔细细地打量着他的脸，南多的年龄跟我应该差不多大，不过他脸颊上的雀斑让他看着更为少年气一些。这是我们第一次在清醒的状态下挨得如此之近，我能听见他局促的呼吸声和紧张的心跳声。  
其实我的心也跳得差不多厉害。  
接下来的一切似乎都是顺理成章的，我松开了攥着他的手，转而双手越过他的肩膀把他给搂在怀里，然后低头吻上了他的嘴唇。南多的嘴唇很柔软，而这个吻更是跟我以前和杰拉德的或者罗宾的都不一样，可以说是小心翼翼极尽温柔。我试探着在接吻的间隙伸出舌尖舔了舔他的唇瓣，然后他把嘴轻轻张开，在小舌触碰的一瞬间我听见他轻微的抽气声。整个房间一时间安静极了，只有我们牙齿偶尔轻轻撞击时发出的声响。不过南多一直半跪着的姿势着实是别扭，他一个重心不稳就向后倒去，我赶紧把一只手放在他后脑勺上垫在下面，然后在他倒在地毯上的时候我整个人压了上去。  
“塞斯克！你没拉窗帘！”他微微侧过头惊呼道。  
我转过头去瞥了一眼窗外，我的房间正对着酒店的中庭的花园，今天天气不错，但是我视力所及范围内并没有看见一个人影，更何况我们三楼的高度就算是落地窗底下的人也不一定能看清晰。于是我安慰着南多，“放心，外面没有人看得见。”  
我低下头去又在他额头上和鼻尖上印下两个吻，伸手去解开他的衣服领口的扣子。南多穿的服务生的制服花式繁复，想要解开并不是那么容易。他领口敞开之后我看见他锁骨上的青紫色的印记，那是我昨天晚上干的好事。我坏心眼地伸出手指去摩挲那些印子，不出意外地听见了南多的隐忍的呻吟声。我抬头对上他的视线，恶作剧式地一笑，俯下头去在锁骨上又留下了属于我的一排牙印。  
“南多，等事情处理完了，你跟我回加泰罗尼亚吧。”我说，不过看起来更像是喃喃自语。  
就在我继续去解开他外套的扣子的时候，门铃特别没眼力见地响了。我不想去管是谁，是谁我都不在意，是谁我都不愿意理睬，我只想先把眼下的事情解决了再说。  
可很显然房门外的人并没有体察到这一点，在门铃锲而不舍地响了好几遍之后，他开始敲门了。  
“塞斯克，把门打开，我有事情跟你说。”听到那个声音的我有如耳畔传来一声惊雷，手都不自觉地停在了半空中。  
那是罗宾·范佩西的声音。


	9. Chapter 9

【范佩西】  
我在门外站了好一会儿，塞斯克才终于把门给我打开。  
房间里很是整洁，可是却让我有种说不出来的怪异感觉，明明是大白天，可是我还是敏锐地在空气中捕捉到了一丝诡异的暧昧气氛。塞斯克倚着门站着，脸上的表情倒是平静，可是我对这副神情再熟悉不过了——曾经在伦敦的时候，他每一次做了坏事，面对着我的都是这样一副表情。把脸板得跟扑克一样，一副对你爱答不理的样子，不过实际上他心里紧张得很，我稍微说两句话他就会露馅。  
我装作没有察觉出他的异样，目光掠过他向房间里面望去。酒店的一位金发服务生有些局促地站在里面，正在整理自己的外套。  
怪不得刚才我按了那么久的门铃都没有人答应，我了然地冷笑了一声，塞斯克被我弄得有些不自在，轻轻咳嗽了一下，“你来找我干什么？有事快说，没事赶紧走。”  
“一些跟谋杀案有关的事情，不过，我想我们需要一个更私人的空间来谈谈。”我目光落回到他身上，故意在“私人”两个字上面加了重音。  
“南多，你能离开一下吗？我和罗宾有点事要谈一谈。”塞斯克转身去问那个金发服务生，被称作南多的金发男孩安静地点了点头，他从我身边擦肩而过出去的时候我没有错过他脸上好看的还没来得及完全褪去的红晕。  
门在我身后被我用力关上。  
“你要干什么，罗宾？”塞斯克警惕地向后退了两步，警觉地打量着我。  
“这话不应该我问你吗？”我冷笑，“还以为加泰公爵的朱丽叶是什么坚贞之士呢，杰拉德·皮克才离开没几天，你就已经开始寻觅新欢了？”  
“你要是因为这件事而专门跑来看我笑话的，那就请回吧，”塞斯克一屁股坐在床上瞪着我，声音很尖锐，“我跟你早就毫无关系了，我做什么，你也无权来干涉。”  
“没关系？”我挑挑眉，往前走了一步，“你去年一个人跑到伦敦来找我的时候可不是这么说的。哦我忘记了，我只是杰拉德·皮克的一个替代品吧？温存了两个月，等他好言好语地劝一劝，你就又乖乖地跟着他回去了。哦对了，好像媒体还不知道这件事，是不是？”  
“你威胁我？”塞斯克不敢置信地看着我，“你想拿这件事来威胁我？你要把我跟你的故事曝光给媒体？别忘了，罗宾·范佩西，这件事捅出去了，你会比我更不好过！”  
其实我没有想要威胁塞斯克的意思，我不希望在伦敦的那段日子居然可悲地沦落为我手上的一个筹码。我漂泊过许多地方，从十来岁离开家乡鹿特丹起，我就一直在整个欧州大陆漂泊，始终居无定所。不过，伦敦是我心里蛮特殊的一个城市。我虽然因为开膛手杰克的关系厌恶那里，但是这座城市却又矛盾地装载着我最梦幻的过去和最美好的回忆。我不愿意谈论任何有关伦敦的故事，因为伦敦——每次我在品读这个词儿的时候，总是能从这几个单薄的字母背后咀嚼出我有关它的全部往事，而这些往事，我只想让我一个人知道。我希望它们只是作为我的独一无二的回忆存在着，像是在冬天里让我赖以生存的炭火一样，它们就是我每一次遭遇严冬时支撑着我度过去的精神的燃料。在我死亡之后，它们就跟着消散在风里，没有任何其他人知道。  
这些回忆对我而言这么宝贵，我不希望它们有一天会成为我的武器或者交易的砝码。它们只应该是回忆，这种有点虚无缥缈的，但是又璀璨动人的东西。  
“塞斯克，我从来就没有想过要威胁你。”我发觉我自己的声音有些苦涩。  
“那你来找我是因为什么？”塞斯克看着我。  
“我来找你的时候，我没有想到你会……”我低下眼睛去，塞斯克说得对，无论他做什么，我确实无权干涉。  
“可是，人总得向前看，不是吗，罗宾？”他苦笑一声，“你没有办法也不可能要求我从此就陷落在有关杰拉德·皮克的回忆里。我只有二十来岁，我面前还有着大把的事情要去完成，加泰罗尼亚的状况你也不是不清楚，我需要去解决的事情还有很多。”  
“那这跟你刚才在干的事情又有什么关系呢？”  
塞斯克静默了一会儿，“南多对我很好。已经很少有人这么真诚地对待我了。即使是杰里——可是你心里也明白，自从去年那档子事儿后，他对待我的态度也变得敷衍了起来。”  
“可是，去年的事情归根结底不是你的错。”  
“但是最后闹成那样与我有关，不是吗？”塞斯克苦涩地笑笑，“很抱歉还把你也牵扯进来了，罗宾。其实我早就该想到的，杰拉德的性格使然，我不应该那么固执的，先前的那么多年我不也走过来了吗？”  
“你当时要是留在伦敦，不回去该多好。”我叹息。  
“你知道这是不可能的，我必须回去，否则罗塞尔的势力会比现在还庞大。”  
“不，我说的是，那个‘当时’，不是一年前。你就应该一直和我待在伦敦的，不去搭理任何事情，罗塞尔也好，杰拉德也罢，我们准能过得比现在开心许多。”  
“你也知道这是不可能的，”塞斯克的话让我的心一沉，是的，这也是不可能的，他的身份就注定了这些假设只能成为假设，“不过，能够拥有那段时光，我已经感觉到很幸运了。”  
我附和地笑了一声，像是想要同意他说的话。塞斯克手指交叠，认真地看着我，“所以，罗宾，你来这里到底是为了什么？”  
“当然是为了我的工资。”我苦笑，“你还记得杰拉德遇害那天我们没有聊完的那个采访吗？现在我的编辑开始催促我的稿子了，毕竟我在这里居住的这么多天，费用还全是他们给我报销的呢。”  
塞斯克吃惊地看着我，“什么？我没有听错吧？当年的伦敦杀手罗宾·范佩西居然会被别人催着交稿子？以前就连你的雇主都不敢这么催促你吧？”  
“金盆洗手了嘛，现在的生活虽然没有以前那么精彩，不过起码是安稳的。塞斯克，我三十岁啦，也要好好考虑过过正常人的生活了。”我说的是实话，鹿特丹的生活很美满很平静，如果不是因为这次采访我出了一趟差，可能我的生活还能更平静一些，比现在还要好许多。  
“行，不过我想，你不需要再用上一次的采访稿子了，我决定这次认真地坦白一下加泰财政的事情。罗塞尔既然用这个作为借口攻击我，那我还不如直接把真相公之于众，连带着他抹黑我的证据一起，省得他再来作妖。”  
我静默了一瞬间，细细地打量着塞斯克。他比我们在伦敦初遇的时候长大了太多。我之前只是感受到他有所变化有所成长，可是这次跟他交流的时候我才觉得他甚至都有了一点陌生。  
“更何况，我不可能让杰里死了都还要背负这些莫须有的恶名。”塞斯克惨笑，“你等一下，我打个电话把内和里奥他们也都叫来，这件事情我也一直瞒着他们，我觉得也需要给他们一个交代。”  
“好，”我说，“不过，你要揭露的真相到底是什么呢？那一年到底发生了什么？”  
塞斯克拿起电话听筒的手顿了一下，“罗宾，‘法尔索’说的确实是假的，我绝对没有想过用这种手段来帮助杰拉德得到公爵的位子。那笔钱，确实被我给挪用了，不过，我绝对没有拿去做这些事情。”  
“那你拿去做什么了？”  
塞斯克叹了口气，“法布雷加斯家族虽然在加泰罗尼亚是出了名的古老家族……不过现在已经是徒有其表外强中干。那时候，家里因为我那个败家哥哥——你一定对他有所耳闻——出了很大的财政漏洞，为了防止家族破产的丑闻传播出去，影响杰拉德的选举，我母亲就私下决定挪用我的这笔钱去把家族的财政给摆平了——整件事情杰拉德一直都被蒙在鼓里。后来这几年，我也在慢慢用自己的钱来把当时的债给还回去，虽然这件事是我母亲干的。不过至于我帮助杰拉德贿选的传闻是怎么出现的，我就真的不得而知了——多半是罗塞尔干的，不过马德里的人也有挺大的可能。”  
我沉默地点头，看着塞斯克转动电话盘拨通了梅西房间的电话。不知道为什么，本来他证明了杰拉德和自己的清白应当是一件高兴的事情，可是我却隐隐地不安起来。法尔索绝对不是粗心大意写了个错误的秘密上去。它不可能会犯这样的低级错误。一种不太好的预感在我心中悄然升起，也许，这一切都是法尔索和它身后的人所布置的一个陷阱，而塞斯克则是那条处于这个天罗地网中的可怜的小金鱼。但是我们不知道对方下一步要干什么，更不知道他们到底掌握了多少属于我们的信息。我们只能走一步看一步，见招拆招，即使这样可能会把我们给带到一个更为危险的境地中去。  
塞斯克已经打完了电话，安静地坐在一边等着他的朋友们过来。  
“塞斯克，”我喊他，他抬起眼睛来看着我，“听着，我不知道为什么法尔索会散布假消息，不过我有预感前面的路不会很好走。但是我这次会一直站在你的身边，不管发生什么。”  
“谢谢你，罗宾，”他说，然后顿了顿，“我从来都没有把你当成过杰拉德的替代品，他是他，你是你，你是……”  
他沉默了一下，然后说出了下半句话。  
“你是全伦敦最了不起的罗宾侠。”


	10. Chapter 10

【塞斯克】  
“嗯……总之，就是这样。”我艰难地咽了咽口水，房间里一片死寂。  
我的目光依次扫过了罗宾，里奥和内，罗宾是一副平静淡然的神色，在自己的小笔记本上刷刷记着什么，不得不说，他当记者还确实蛮合适的。里奥和内的表情我说不出来哪一个更令我惊惧一些，他们都很是难以置信，坐在那里像是一尊象牙白雕塑，一动也不动。  
“塞斯克，你是在开玩笑吧？”过了好一会儿，里奥才终于找回了自己的声音，仿佛我刚才告诉他的事情像是“我怀孕了”或者“我其实是英国人”一样天方夜谭。  
“我没有在开玩笑，”我很严肃，“就是这样，里奥。那笔钱被我家族拿去用了，我知道这件事情不合法，所以这几年来我也一直在用我的办法补偿。等事情公之于众后我也会道歉，你不必担心我，我有我的主意，我总之——我绝对不能让罗塞尔的阴谋诡计得逞。”  
“你为什么要道歉？”罗宾锐利地看了我一眼，“那笔钱是你那个败家的哥哥和你母亲逼着你拿出来的，若是要道歉也是他们出来才是。”  
“我哥哥两年前就出车祸死了，我总不能让我母亲出来道歉吧？”我苦笑，抿了一口杯子里的咖啡，反正这个锅如今是扣在我脑袋上了，怎么也没有办法躲避过去。  
“我早就料到这件事必会有真相大白的一天。别为我担心，我现在可是镇定得很。”我不以为意地伸了个懒腰，虽然里奥和内很显然还是没有被我给说服，不过眼下他们也想不出更好的法子，一再的回避只会在罗塞尔那里落下话柄，还不如一齐披露出去跟他们算算总账。  
罗宾收好了他的笔记本，说他今天就会把稿子给编辑发过去，这种重磅新闻肯定会以最快的速度印刷出来。里奥和内也表示说他们还有别的事情要处理，就计划先行离开。我没拦着他们，“法尔索”至少在内和里奥的事情上还算做了一回好事，现在他们俩的关系要亲密许多，虽然这三年的时间让他们中间的隔阂不可能那么快地消散，不过，这就是他们俩自己的事情了，我懒得去管。  
“你要我留下来陪你吗？”罗宾问我。  
“不必。”我说，“南多会陪着我的。”  
他危险而不认同地眯起眼睛。我笑了下，开玩笑地问，“怎么？吃醋了？”  
“哪有，”他把脑袋转开，“自从你回到巴塞罗那之后，我就放下了。我只是作为朋友关心一下你，你现在精神状态可不大好。”  
“是啊，你早就放下了。”我叹口气，没有再说话。  
“我走了，”罗宾突兀地说，起身收拾着他的东西，“你自己好好照顾好自己。”  
“会的。”  
“有事情就跟我打电话，你知道我的房间号——别忘了我们现在可是站在同一条战线之上。”  
“当然，罗宾。”我看他离开，轻掩上我的房门。  
南多过了一会儿才走进来，他看见我无精打采地趴在桌子上，担忧地问我究竟发生了什么。  
“没事。”我闷闷地回答，“就是头有点疼，可能是昨天宿醉的后遗症。”  
“你要吃点午餐吗？这都十二点了。”  
我摇摇头：“不饿。”  
“那要不……你睡一觉？”  
我露出一点坏笑，眼睛狡黠地看着南多，“好呀，你陪我睡。”  
“塞斯克你真是讨厌。”南多的脸又红了，我看着他这副样子咯咯地笑。  
“你这不精气神挺好的嘛！”南多捏了捏我的脸，我龇牙咧嘴地叫他放手，“快点起来！别趴在那里装病！”  
“我是真的生病了！”我从椅子上跳起来，“你忘了我昨天晚上还发烧的吗？”  
“我可没见过发烧的人还能像你一样活蹦乱跳的。”  
“不就是想逗你玩一玩嘛。”我委屈地说，“我现在还不舒服呢。”  
“你生病了还不好好吃饭！”他把我给按在椅子上，语气很是坚决，我也只得乖乖地坐在那里，看着他把午餐用托盘给我端进来。  
午餐是八成熟的西冷牛排配着胡椒汁，一盘玉米汤再加上几块黄油面包。我眼巴巴地抬头望着南多：“今天的餐后甜点是什么啊？”  
“反正不会是冰淇淋，你死心了吧塞斯克。”南多把我的刀叉餐具都摆整齐，我泄气地撅撅嘴，听见南多笑了一声。  
“你笑什么？”  
“笑你像个小孩子一样啊，”南多眼角弯弯，“真看不出来你是报纸上描述的那个冷酷无情的家伙。你怎么可能会拿加泰的钱去给皮克公爵贿选？诶，你不吃饭光瞪着我干什么啊？要我给你切牛排吗，塞斯克·法布雷加斯先生？”  
我脸颊也有点发热，懊恼地轻拍了他的手一下，“我自己可以来！”  
我的脑子有些混沌，在南多眼里我塞斯克真的是一个小孩子模样吗？就连加泰最低等级的官员都明白法布雷加斯家的小公子是一个狠角色，也许是我在他们面前也常年一副扑克脸的缘故吧。不过加泰的势力本就错综复杂，从小我就知道我要面对的都是些怎样的心狠手辣的老狐狸，也没有人会给我一个机会让我来做一个和我年龄相符的小孩子，即使是杰拉德，他也不会。  
也许我是确实欢喜过杰拉德的，不过我也说不清我和他的联姻是爱情多一些，还是利用多一些。  
可能我第一次在伦敦的那几年我还是有些孩子气的，那时候有罗宾护着我，知道我真实身份的人也不多，过得也还算无忧无虑，现在回想起来，怕不是最快乐的那几年。  
我低着头一声不响地吃着午餐，南多已经先离开了，说等我吃完了就按铃叫他来收拾。如果南多觉得我是个孩子，那也挺好的，起码有人愿意只把我给当作塞斯克，而不是加泰公爵夫人或者法布雷加斯家族的继承人。  
正当我沉思于我的思绪中时，一个电话铃声打断了正午的宁静。我皱着眉把听筒拿起，琢磨着总不会是罗宾或者里奥吧。  
“你好。”我说，等着对面回答。  
可是对面既不是罗宾，也不是里奥，也不是内，也不是南多或者罗伊斯先生。  
甚至不是温格先生。  
那个声音说，“你好，塞斯克。”  
是我最不想见到的，最讨厌的那个人。  
罗塞尔。


	11. Chapter 11

【塞斯克】  
“罗塞尔先生，请问您找我有何贵干？”握着听筒的手逐渐攥紧，我想我现在的脸色一定非常难看，“您有什么事情用信件发给我不就行了吗？反正您最近也没少写电报。”  
电话对面传来罗塞尔的冷笑声，“自从公爵遇刺，我还没有好好关照过法布雷加斯先生的状况，只能亲自打个电话来表示关心。”  
“你别假惺惺的了，”我不想跟罗塞尔打太极，他这只老狐狸老奸巨猾，跟他纠缠只会让我落得一身不愉快，“都明目张胆在公爵刚去世的时候就来要权力了，你何必还在这装关心我。直接说吧，你这次特意打电话是来干什么的？”  
“既然你都看了我之前写的信和电报，那我想干什么你还不知道吗？”罗塞尔的声音冷了几度，“我尊重皮克公爵和你们法布雷加斯家族在加泰的地位。不过都到现在了，你也就别装鸵鸟了，早些把公爵的位子让出来，好宣布举办下一届公爵的选举。”  
“别做梦了，罗塞尔先生，就算举行选举，你觉得你能有几分胜算？”我感觉自己在笑，我也不知道为什么，但就是笑得大声。  
“我们的小塞斯克什么时候才能真正长大啊？至少，我不会用贿赂的方式得到这个位子。”  
“‘法尔索’上的消息是你披露的，或者跟你有关，对吧？”我咬紧嘴唇，“不惜牺牲法尔索的信用来披露我的假消息，你可真是费心良苦。要是我当年真贿选了，那你也不至于这么多年连一点蛛丝马迹都查不到，证据都给不出吧？那你的能力可真够差劲。”  
“你说得对，塞斯克，那个假消息确实是我提供的。因为我总是想着给你一些时间醒悟嘛，你要是两天之内不给我答复，可就别怪我把你本该登上报纸的丑闻告诉法尔索了。”  
罗塞尔说完就挂断了电话，我捧着听筒出神，什么叫作我的丑闻？我能有什么见不得人的秘密？他想拿什么来威胁我？我的午饭只吃了一半，可是我已经胃口全无。思来想去，我决定还是给普约尔大哥赶紧拍封电报过去，让他先回巴塞罗那先把局势给稳定住。自从杰里和里奥开始掌握加泰的权力之后，他们那一辈的人就大多云游四方隐退了，如今发生了这种事儿，却又不得不麻烦他们再次出山，我毫不怀疑等事情尘埃落定之后普约尔大哥会扯着我的耳朵把我教育一顿。  
南多进来收拾午餐时很讶异我只吃了这么点儿，担心我是不是病还没有好。我说不是，南多便安慰我说不要成天那么焦虑，压力太大了。  
“要不我待会儿带你去吃一点甜点吧？吃点甜食心情好一些。”南多询问我，我点点头，无论干什么，我只希望我能赶紧专注于别的东西上面，而不是刚才罗塞尔的那通半是威胁半是嘲讽的电话。  
我任由南多带着我去到二楼的咖啡厅，他把我领到一个靠窗的位置坐下。南多说叫我在位子上等他一会儿，我乖乖地点头，今天的天气很不错，如果乐观的话，明天酒店到外面的道路就可以畅通了，这也就意味着所有被排除了嫌疑的客人都可以退房离开——不过很显然，我和里奥都还不能，我不知道还要在这个地方待上多久。  
“嘿，塞斯克！”南多回来了，我抬头看见他身后还站着一个男孩子，像是咖啡厅里的侍者。  
“这是酒店里的甜点师赫苏斯，”南多把那个男孩子拉到我面前来介绍到，我看见男孩的胸牌上写着“J.纳瓦斯”的名字，“你要吃什么就尽管跟他说，赫苏斯做的点心都特别好吃。”  
南多说完就急匆匆地打算离开，我一把拉住他的袖子：“你要去哪？”  
“去工作啊，塞斯克，”南多弯下腰和我平视，“你不会以为我只需要照顾你一个人吧？”  
扯着南多袖子的手落下来，南多可能觉得我不高兴，就又安慰了我几句，“赫苏斯会照顾好你的，乖乖在这里喝下午茶，不要再去想那些乱七八糟的事情。”  
南多得到我的承诺后就离开了，赫苏斯不自然地咳嗽了一声，“塞斯克，你想吃点什么甜点呢？”  
我看着赫苏斯，他的眼睛颜色是极为罕见的冰蓝色，和杰里的那种大海一般的深蓝色不一样，看着就像是稀有的宝石一般，漂亮极了，“你的眼睛真好看。”我忍不住感叹。  
“是啊，”赫苏斯笑了，“见过我的人都这么说。”  
他坐在我对面，我的心稍微安稳了一些，不像今天中午时那么烦躁了。我随手翻着咖啡厅的菜单，“我能吃冰淇淋吗？”  
“抱歉，塞斯克。南多说你前几天发了烧，现在还不能吃太凉的东西。”  
“那你说有哪些好吃的啊？”我问他。  
“你想尝试一下法式甜点吗？”他对我眨眨眼，我觉得没有人可以对着他那双漂亮的眼睛说出“不”字。  
赫苏斯很快地就端来了一份欧培拉蛋糕，浓郁的黑巧克力和咖啡的香味充斥着我的鼻腔。我拿起勺子小心地挖下一角，放在嘴里甜腻的奶油很快就融化了，我伸出舌头舔舔上唇，又拿起勺子去吃下一口。蛋糕特别地软，用勺子不是很好操控，不过我还是成功地吃到了下一口。这款蛋糕的造型特别地方正，就像是它的名字所代表的意思——剧院一样，让人能想起方方正正的舞台。  
“你要喝点什么不？”赫苏斯问我，“比如说牛奶？”  
“不，”我剧烈地摇头，“来点草莓酸奶吧。”  
“你现在喝酸奶喝不出味道来的，”赫苏斯说，“欧培拉太甜了，比酸奶甜太多。”  
“那来点……随便，呃，什么都行。”  
于是他给我倒了一小杯拿铁。  
我和赫苏斯边吃下午茶边聊了一会儿天，他也是西班牙人，不过从塞维利亚来这里，和南多是很要好的朋友。在我和他说话的时候还有一个棕发男人来找过他，蛮亲昵地揉着他的头发，末了还在他脸颊上亲了一口，惹得这位甜点师不耐烦而又害羞地把他给赶跑。  
“你爱人？”我问他。  
“不是，”他的声音倒没有那么肯定，“朋友罢了。”  
“看起来他挺喜欢你的。”  
赫苏斯浅笑了一下，没再答话。  
当他把马卡龙端上桌面的时候南多也终于回来了。“塞斯克，今天下午感觉怎么样？”  
“赫苏斯做的甜点是真的很好吃，”我说的是实话，甜点师听见我的赞美有点不好意思，冰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，我这才看出他眼睛中除了蓝色还有一丝青梅般的浅绿，“你也吃一个吧？”  
“吃什么？”南多凑过来，我叫他弯下身，然后拿起香草味的马卡龙半塞进了他嘴巴里。  
“塞斯克！”他把马卡龙咬下一半，另一半拿在手里，“不过，你说得对，确实很好吃。”  
那天下午临走前我再三保证有机会一定会再来光顾赫苏斯的咖啡厅。接下来的两天时光我都过的相当平静，报纸上并未出现有关我的任何新闻，反倒是马尔科·罗伊斯，那位德意志的贵公子登上了报纸的头版——他因为先前和里奥的信件而被他叔叔，威廉二世给停职了。  
“你不必为他担忧，”来我房间里蹭早餐的里奥这么评价，“德意志不过是做做样子罢了。马尔科这种青年才俊，威廉二世真的会舍得罢免永不任用？那他们德意志就别想争夺所谓的‘阳光下的土地’了。”  
“再说了，马尔科也乐得清净几天，好好放松休息一下。”  
我认可里奥的话，把报纸的头版翻过去，嘬一口放在书桌上的酸奶。  
可是，正是这样的难得的悠闲时光让我渐渐放松了警惕，我甚至开始自欺欺人地怀疑那通来自罗塞尔的电话压根儿就没有发生过，一切都是我近日来压力太大的臆想。  
事实证明，这样的宁静总是暴风雨来临前的前兆。  
一切变故发生在那通电话之后的第四天，一大早我是被刺耳的电话铃声给吵醒的。前一天晚上我和南多聊天聊到太晚，以至于我直到十一点过都还赖在床上。我艰难地从南多的怀抱里挣扎出来——自从那个因为醉酒和发烧而引发的事故的那一晚之后，南多都一直和我一起睡觉，有时候我想这或许也是那几瓶葡萄酒引发的唯一好处，虽然我们除了睡觉从不干任何逾矩的事情，但是至少他在我身边就能让我多少安心一些，让我意识到有人在意我关心我愿意保护我。  
两米宽的大床上被我搞得一团狼藉，我的睡相一点也不好，因此我颇费了些工夫才把自己从混乱的被子里拯救出来，赤着脚走到书桌的电话机旁边，迷迷糊糊地接通了电话。  
“塞斯克！”对面是里奥的声音，“你吃早饭了吗？”  
“啊？没有，我才起床，哦不对，是还没有起床，怎么啦？”  
“你今天就待在你房间里，不要出来。”我这才意识到里奥的声音很严肃。  
“怎么啦？”瞌睡跑了大半，我紧张起来。  
“报纸上——”里奥欲言又止，“总之，你别睡懒觉了，赶紧起床，让南多把报纸给你带来，那上面有你想要的信息，我和内晚一点也会一起过来。”  
我既不安又疑惑，赶紧唤醒了南多。待我换好衣服洗漱完毕坐在书桌前等早餐的时候我一直都在想，到底是什么消息会让里奥这么紧张？是之前罗塞尔警告我说要披露的丑闻吗？我这才想起我近几日确实没有再理睬他的任何消息，不由得也跟着担心起来。  
南多把早餐和报纸一同给我带回来了。把托盘放在书桌上的时候，他的表情很别扭，像是极力在隐瞒什么一样。然后他把报纸递给了我，我一看头版就明白为什么他看起来心情不佳了。  
我也明白了为什么里奥那么禁张，以及罗塞尔口中的“丑闻”是什么意思。  
我的心简直在看见标题的黑体字的那一刻就沉到了湖底：  
“加泰公爵谋杀案大反转——也许其实是情杀？”  
“哦不，”我喃喃，南多给我倒了一杯咖啡，“哦不哦不哦不。”  
我强迫自己读下去：  
“如今，距离加泰公爵遇害的案子已经过了整整一周，可是警方却没有任何要破案的迹象。难道是我们欧罗巴警察的效率变低了能力下降了吗？也许不是，可能他们只是找错了方向。  
通过之前的一系列蛛丝马迹，他们把目光牢牢锁定在了德意志的公子，马尔科·罗斯一先生身上，似乎笃定了这是一起政治斗争引发的血案。而罗伊斯先生被德意志国王威廉二世宣布停职看起来也佐证了他们的观点。可是，事实真的是这样吗？不不不，温格先生，你和你的警察们都漏掉了现场的另一个关键人物，那就是我们加泰罗尼亚的小朱丽叶。  
塞斯克·法布雷加斯在无数人眼里都是一个乖巧可爱的少年形象，以至于连温格先生都乐意在审讯时为他提供一杯他最爱的草莓酸奶。这让很多人都忽略了他早已是一个二十多岁的经历过无数腥风血雨的成熟政客的事实。他和杰拉德的爱情故事伴随着游吟诗人的传唱在整个欧罗巴都赫赫有名，可是也许他们看起来如此坚固的罗曼蒂克只是一个欺骗众人的表象和工具……  
是的，我们的塞斯克·法布雷加斯，在外面一直有一位秘密情人，而可怜的皮克先生可能一直都毫不知情。  
这和我们的案子有什么关系呢？你可能想不到，他的这位情人正是在凶杀案现场的另一位嫌疑人，被不少人所忽略的罗宾·范佩西。  
塞斯克和罗宾相识于上世纪末的北伦敦。16岁的塞斯克为了求学远赴英格兰，在那里认识了比自己年长几岁的初入杀手界的罗宾。两人究竟是怎么认识的，而这期间又发生过什么样的波折并不可考据，或许这是属于街边小报的花边内容的原材料，不过可以确信的是，在罗宾待在北伦敦与开膛手杰克周旋的时间里，塞斯克一直都待在他身边，并且为他提供了不少的帮助，甚至为了掩护罗宾的行踪而受过很严重的枪伤。他们的地下恋情并不为世人所知，甚至连加泰内部都对此知之甚少。大家总是被他们刻意营造出来的塞斯克与杰拉德青梅竹马的恋情所蒙骗，因此便忽视掉了这段对破案可能极为有帮助的‘北伦敦之恋’。也许，真正的罗密欧和朱丽叶并不是杰拉德和塞斯克，而是这两位苦情鸳鸯……”  
我盯着报纸上我和罗宾年少时的照片发呆，我的大脑一片空白，我现在就像是溺水之人一样喘不过气来。接下来的内容我甚至都不愿意再去阅读，一定就是详细的有关我和罗宾之间的故事的介绍，七分真实加上三分夸张，再用上故作感伤的模仿少年维特式的语调细细加以描绘，不多时一个听起来令人落泪，唏嘘，感叹，而又扼腕叹息的北伦敦的倾城之恋般的故事就完成了，这个故事的主角是我和罗宾，但是又不是我和罗宾。  
我的目光又扫过那张报纸，在头版的左下角，在文章的结尾处，它又写到：  
“可能你认为这只是个年少轻狂的故事？不，你把我们的主人公们想象的太简单了。这个故事之所以能与凶杀案联系起来，自然是有着惊人的后续故事……  
可能记性好的读者们还记得去年发生的加泰罗尼亚音乐宫大火，至今为止，加泰官方都对于火灾的原因和后续处理语焉不详。难道这件事情另有隐情吗？当然！就在火灾发生的前几天，塞斯克发现了自己的丈夫，加泰公爵杰拉德·皮克与加泰的另一位贵族男孩博扬·科尔基奇·佩雷斯的亲密照片，而后不久，他便又亲眼目睹了两人的幽会。所以，就在加泰罗尼亚音乐宫起火的同日上午，他就不顾杰拉德的劝阻独自登上了前往伦敦的火车。不过由于音乐宫火灾的原因，当时所有的媒体们都把目光聚集在了这古老而又迷人的建筑之上，自然无暇顾及突然宣布‘度假’的加泰公爵夫人。  
所以，也许那场火灾不过是加泰贵族们为了掩盖丑闻而自导自演的产物？  
当然，聪明的读者们，想必您们也猜测到了塞斯克为何偏偏要前往伦敦。就在他离开巴塞罗那的第二天，罗宾·范佩西便现身在了国王十字车站。随后的两个月时光里两人似乎回到了七八年前，一同度过了一段平淡但是岁月静好的时日。直到秋天，杰拉德·皮克匆匆赶到了伦敦，打破了这本就不该存在也不可能持续很久的安宁。  
我们不清楚杰拉德到底和罗宾谈论了什么，不过我们清楚的是，塞斯克随后就和杰拉德回到了巴塞罗那，再一次‘绝情’地抛弃了他的老情人。但是，大家也一定早就发现了，从那时起塞斯克和杰拉德的关系就不再如曾经一样亲密，即使一同出现在大众场合也都貌合神离。先前早就有记者猜测过两人是否关系已经出现了裂痕，而我们‘法尔索’，则是很乐意地告诉大家，这样的猜测百分之一百正确。  
也许，各位都知道接下来正确的破案方向了吧？再给个小提示：凶手在他们四人当中。”  
报纸从我手上无力地滑落，我盯着房门的方向发呆，这是谁干的？罗塞尔。这就是他说的送给我的“惊喜”吗？我的内心被恐惧给填满，我不敢想象这篇报道会引发多么严重的后续。不，事情不是这样的，我想为自己辩解，可是我知道这都是无用功，法尔索公布出来的消息都是真的，也许除了最后一句话，不过谁知道呢？我发誓我绝对不会谋杀杰拉德·皮克，可是目前所有的证据似乎都指向了我，我还能怎么办？我该怎么办？  
电话铃声又一次刺耳地响起，我纠结了一下才决定接通。所幸对面并不是罗塞尔，而是罗宾·范佩西。  
“塞斯克……”他艰难地开口。  
“我看了报纸了，”我打断他，“我知道不是你发上去的，我也知道杰拉德的死与你无关。”  
“报纸上写的东西不是你的错，”他这么说，“你不要担心，你不会有事的，我知道你是什么样的人，你不可能谋杀杰拉德……”  
“罗宾，”我又一次打断了他，我为我这样的行为感到些愧疚，“谢谢你的信任。不过，我想问一下，明天有关加泰财政的新闻可以发出来了吗？”  
“可以，”他回答，“你要干什么？”  
“我要开一个新闻发布会。”我说完就挂了电话，我现在根本就不想与别人交流，我只想一个人待一会儿。  
南多安抚性地拍了拍我，将一大摞不同的信件和电报放在书桌上。我叫他先不要丢掉，我这次要一个一个拆开看里面到底写了什么内容。我先把来自加泰的电报给拆开，把来自罗塞尔的或者他派系的人的放在一边，这时我被一封来自罗马的电报给吸引了目光。  
“Hey，塞斯克，我知道你很难受。我只是在想，如果可以的话，你能打电话和我谈谈吗？”  
底下是一串电话号码。  
我好奇的目光移到了电报的底端，瞥见了这封电报的主人的名字。  
博扬·科尔基奇。


End file.
